Thirst for Blood
by xXWishesxX
Summary: What will happen when Roy is turned into a vampire, and needs to drink blood in order for him to not go on a rampage of killing innocent people? He'll have to drink a familiar blonde's blood and cure himself by hunting down the vampire who bit him. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

OK! I ABSOLUTELY love vampire stories. They're just so interesting! So in my favor of vampires, I said. "Why not? I have time to spare!" THE ROYAI VAMPIRE STORY CAME ALIVE!!! MWUAHAHAHAHA!!

Enjoy! P.S, I won't be updating that much 'cause of school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On a fine cloudless night, Colonel Roy Mustang walked along the sidewalk through the silent town. He was walking home from Central Headquarters, leaving late because of his lieutenant's threat of shooting him with her gun.

He yawned, and then wrapped his coat tighter around him. "God dammit. I want to go home for SLEEP." But as he was walking, he felt a sudden breeze fall around him and felt a presence behind him. Roy turned around, his hands in his pocket ready to put on his gloves. When he turned, he saw no one.

Roy mentally slapped himself. "I DON'T believe in ghosts. Stalkers on the other hand, are another story." He turned around but jerked back suddenly. In front of him was a figure covered in a black cloak. The head was covered by a hood.

Roy took out his gloved hand and aimed it at the black cloaked person. "What do you want?"

The person didn't reply, but instead removed his hood, revealing a leering face and a fanged grin. "I have a thirst for blood." And then the figure dashed forwards to Roy.

Before Roy can even snap, the man had grabbed his collar, and brought him close. The man gave a wide grin, before sinking his long fangs into Roy's neck. Roy screamed. He screamed over and over and tried to get away, but couldn't. He saw spots in his vision, slowly loosing consciousness, but then he heard a voice.

"COLONEL!"

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Roy felt the man tear away from him, sensing danger. The man looked back and saw a blonde aiming a gun at him. The man grinned. "I guess I've had enough tonight, so you're lucky, but one day, I'll have much, much more." And he disappeared.

Roy fell to the ground, grasping his neck. The blonde who had saved him rushed to him, and held him up. "Colonel! Colonel, stay with me! Roy!!!"

Roy then blacked out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sooo? How was it? I'm sorry this chapter was REALLY short, but I had to put it this way.

Right, anyways, SCHOOL'S STARTING AGAIN SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE THAT MUCH ANYMORE. T.T

I'll update as much as I can!

Read and Review please!


	2. Bite

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Second chapter!!!!

ENJOY!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riza paced outside of Roy's hostpital room, her hand up to her face and a worried expression on her face. She was in casual clothing with her hair down, and was taking Black Hayate for a walk when she saw Roy being attacked. She had taken out her gun and shot several times, but the man had disappeared, telling her something about, blood or something. When he disappeared, Roy fell to the ground, and she ran to him, cradling his head and calling out his name desperately. She called the ambulance, and while waiting for them she examined the wounds on his neck. They looked like…punctures from something sharp.

The door to Roy's room opened, the doctor stepping out and glanced at her. Riza walked to the doctor. "How is he?"

"He seems fine. A slight fever, but other then that, he's doing fine. I recommend rest and keep away from work for a while until he gets better. You may see him if you like, he's awake now. Later, will you able to take him home?"

Riza nodded, said a quick thank you, and walked into the room. She closed the door behind her and looked up. Across from her, Roy was sitting up with his arm draped across his eyes.

"Sir..?"

Roy pulled his arm away and looked up at his lieutenant. "Oh Hawkeye, sorry you have to see me in such a state."

Riza sighed as she walked over to his bedside and sat on a nearby chair. "It's nothing sir. I'm just worried of what happened to you."

Roy rubbed his head. "All I can remember was that I was walking home, a man came, he...like...BIT me, then nothing."

Riza blinked. "When I checked your neck, there were small punctures. After I shot him, he said something about having enough but he'll have much more later."

Roy smiled slightly. "Ah, I forgot for a moment that you were the one who saved me. Thank you."

Riza smiled. "It's nothing sir. Now, we should get you to your house-. Actually, my house is safer, that man might attack at your house. Are you able to walk?"

Roy grumbled. "Of course I can walk. I'm not that useless." He slipped out of bed, taking his coat off of a nearby hanger.

"I never said you were sir." She stood up as well, brushing her hair away from her neck, showing a long exposure of her neck. Roy glanced at her neck, and all of a sudden, his head throbbed and his throat was dry.

"Are you alright sir?"

Roy nodded, shaking his head from the slight pain. "Yeah, it's just my fever."

"Then we had better get home quickly; you need your rest."

Roy agreed, and followed after Riza.

'It's just my fever…that's all.'

After the drive, Riza ordered Roy to take the bed and get some rest. He complied, really wanting to get some rest. He flopped down with a groan, not bothering to change out of his clothes. A knock on the bedroom door made him sit up and cover himself with the bed covers. Riza came in holding a cup of water. "I thought you'd need some water." She handed him the cup and then sat down, pulling a chair besides the bed he was occupying.

"Thanks, and you can call me Roy when we're alone and out of Headquarters." He gulped down the water, but then cringed and pulled the cup away, only half drunken.

"Riza, did you put something in the water?"

"No why?"

"It tastes…bitter." He took another sip and made a face. "Yeah, bitter."

Riza took the cup from his grasp and took a sip. "Roy, it tastes like normal water. Maybe it's because of your fever that's making you judge things differently."

"Maybe…" Again, before like in the hospital, his head pulsed, but he didn't show it.

Riza stood up. "It's getting late; I'll let you get some rest. Good night Roy." She brushed her hair, her neck in view, and this time, Roy seemed to lock his eyes on it.

His blood, brain, everything pulsed, and this time, he showed it. He bent over, groaning a bit, but then gasping loudly, short bursts coming from his lungs. Riza quickly rushed to his side, crying out his name for him to look up. His blood pulsed again, but then he froze, still bent over clutching his sides. "Roy..?"

All of a sudden, Roy grasped the blonde's shoulders and brought her down, slamming her back against the bed and him hovering above her. Riza yelled in surprise. "Roy! What are you-?" She stopped short. Roy was panting, his mouth open, revealing his teeth, but something was different. His canine teeth were longer and pointed, like they could rip through flesh. His bangs were covering his eyes, and then he leaned forwards to her neck.

Riza gasped and tried to push him away, but his hands held her arms above her head. "Roy! Wait, what are you doing?! Let go of me!" She was about to knee him, but it was too late. Roy leaned forwards and his long canine teeth punctured the low base of her neck.

"Ah-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Riza screamed in pain, as Roy held onto her neck, blood dribbling down where he had bit her.

"Roy, stop! What are you doing?! Urgh…" She felt as if she was loosing conscience, and felt him sucking her neck, drinking…blood? Riza panted heavily, and then heaved in. "ROY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Roy froze, and then slowly pulled away, finally showing her his face. His mouth was covered in blood- her blood, but the thing that even shocked her more was his eyes. His eyes were red, red as the deepest color of blood, but they only stayed that color for a second, before returning back to his dark brown eyes that suddenly showed horror of what he had just done. He pulled away quickly, backing away from her and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Riza! Ugh, what the hell is in my mouth- Riza! I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me! Dammit, what the hell did I just do?"

Riza was still panting; her energy was sapped away when he had…drunk her blood. She sat up slightly with her elbows shaking slightly as she tried to sit up all the way, but failed and laid back down. She heard Roy's voice calling out to her, but she was loosing conscience fast, and before she could do anything, she passed out on the bed, her neck covered in her blood.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How was it:D Right, I won't be able to review in a bit, so sorry!

Read and Review please!


	3. Existence

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

3rd chapter:D Happy, happy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Roy, Roy calm down!" Hughes shook the black head's shoulders violently.

"I can't Hughes! I have no idea what happened! I found blood in my mouth, 2 holes in her neck, and she fainted!"

After the blonde lieutenant collapsed, Roy panicked and thought of only one thing to do. Call Hughes. When the father had picked up the phone, he had nearly gone deaf when he heard Roy's screaming over the phone. He was at his house in a matter of minutes. The lieutenant was placed atop of Roy's bed, and was now sleeping.

Hughes paced around while Roy sat in a nearby chair near the bed, watching the blonde quietly.

"So you don't remember anything that happened?"

"I told you, all I remember is my head pulsing painfully, and then, Riza collapsed!"

Hughes rubbed his chin. "Well, I guess that maybe something else happened after your head hurt. We just have to wait until-." A groan cut him off, making the two of them look over at Riza. Her eyes were opening, and she began to sit up. She looked dead tired.

Roy hopped to his feet, assisting her to sit up. "Riza! Are you okay?!"

Riza tiredly looked up at him, and then remembered what happened. Roy. He bit her. And he drank her blood. The face when he looked at her; blood colored eyes, and fanged teeth covered in her blood…

"NO!" She forcedly pushed Roy away, and backed away in the bed, panting heavily and a scared expression on her face. Roy stumbled back, an awed expression hanging on his face.

"Riza what's wrong?!"

Riza continued to stare at him, until Hughes came over and snapped his fingers in front of her head.

"Riza! What happened?"

She breathed heavily, before looking back at Roy. 'He doesn't look like...' She passively calmed down, heaving once more.

Roy's eyes towards her were worried. "Riza, what happened?"

Riza looked up at him. "You don't remember?"

Roy blinked. "Remember what? Tell us what happened." he took a step to the chair, but stepped back hesitantly. The blonde nodded, and he went back to his original seat.

"You were in some kind of pain, and when I called your name, you…you attacked me."

Hughes went over to the agape man and slapped him over the head. "You ATTACKED her?! Roy, I never knew you were that sort of man! I mean, I'm happy that you finally like someone but-."

"HUGHES! Not like that!" Riza calmly stated flushing slightly. "As I was saying, Roy's eyes turned red, and he bit my neck. He…began drinking my blood."

2 pairs of eyes turned to look at the accused man. Roy rubbed his chin. "I drank your blood? That would explain why my mouth was filled with blood but why and how would I be able to do that?"

Hughes suddenly pulled Roy's head forwards and jerking his mouth open. His eyes widened, as he stared at his canine teeth. "Roy, you have fangs."

Roy jerked his head back and searched his mouth with his fingers. He was surprised as he felt something prick his fingers from the sharpness of his teeth.

"What the hell?! Why would I have fangs?!"

Something in Riza's head clicked. "Roy, didn't someone bite you the night before?"

Roy nodded. "Yea, he bit my neck." He paused and looked at the two slowly that had blank faces. "You don't honestly think that guy was a VAMPIRE right? And that when he bit me, he turned ME into a VAMPIRE?"

"…"

"Oh c'mon! Vampires don't exist!"

Hughes tapped his chin before he got an idea. "Hey Roy."

"What?"

"When you snapped back to reality, you had blood in your mouth, and Riza had 2 holes in her neck right?"

"Yea, what's your point?"

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE."

Riza sat up straight. "Roy, he may be right. I felt my blood being drained…"

Roy stood up. "This is crazy! There is no way that a vampire-!"

He was cut off when the window of the bedroom shattered, a strong breeze coming through. Hughes leaped out of the way, while Roy came around and held Riza close, shielding her from the broken shards.

The strong gust of wind stopped, and all three looked up to see a man cloaked in black, the same man that had attacked Roy the other night. His mouth was turned upwards into a sneer, and his teeth were showing, revealing 2 pointed fangs.

His voice was low and malicious when he spoke. "Well, well, seems like you had your first taste of blood, Roy Mustang."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

WEEE! 3rd chapter! Sorry I haven't updated that much, including my other story Snowed In. School has been keeping me busy, including b-ball practice.

Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can!

Review please!


	4. Reine

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

WOOT! Thanks for all of the reviews guys! They're really helping! I got so caught up in all of the reviews that I passed out! Isn't that great!! Lol, HERE'S CHAPTER 4!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roy remembered everything. Once the man had appeared, he remembered what happened just a while ago. He attacked Riza, drank her blood, and she passed out.

"You're the attacker that bit me! Who the hell are you!?" Roy said, still holding the weak lieutenant close.

The man grinned, his sharp teeth protruding out of his mouth. "If you must know, my name is Reine, a vampire."

Hughes, who was knocked over, stood up pulling out a gun and aiming towards the hooded man, "Explain yourself! Why did you attack Roy and what was your purpose?"

Reine grinned, wrapping his cloak tighter around himself. "I'm a vampire. A stupid alchemist was trying to make a bat and human merge together for some random experiment, but failed. What he made, was me." He smirked. "That was only 3 days ago."

Roy's eyes widened, loosening his grip on Riza. "3 days?!"

"Yup. For one whole day, I rejuvenated myself. The second day, I was hungry. Hungry for blood, and that's when I found my first prey. You, Roy Mustang."

Riza spoke up, pulling herself away from Roy. "So now he's a vampire?"

Reine looked at her, before a frown appeared on his face. "Pretty much." He paused for a moment, staring intently at her face before snapping his fingers in realization. "Now I remember, I thought I recognized your face!"

In a flash, the vampire had taken Riza away from Roy, and stood across from him once again, holding her with his hand tucked under her chin. "You're the bitch that shot at me the other night!"

Roy stumbled and stood up. "What the hell! Leave her alone!"

Reine slid his clawed finger and moved Riza's chin so that her neck was in full view, his mouth dangerously close to her pale skin. "I knew the moment you shot at me. Your blood…I smelled it right away. It smells so sweet and delicious." He looked at Roy deviously. "You don't mind if I take a bite do you Mustang?"

Roy reached into his pockets and pulled out his ignition gloves. He pulled them on quickly before aiming his ready fingers at the vampire. "Put her down before I roast your head!"

Riza struggled hard, but to no avail. She had been weakened from the blood loss from earlier, and could barely move.

Reine smirked, not bothering to move. "Don't be so greedy Mustang, why don't you share? Do you really love the taste of her blood that much?"

Roy glared at him before snapping. The flames flew, nearly brushing the blonde lieutenant. The vampire leaped away, standing right by the window. "Don't be like that, but I'll come another time. By the way, you're a vampire now, and if you don't drink any blood, you're bound to loose it and kill everything in sight. I'll come back for her blood soon…just wait." He laughed mischievously, before leaping out of the window and disappearing into the night.

Riza collapsed, breathing heavily. Roy scampered to her side, shaking her shoulders. "Riza! Are you alright!?"

Riza nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." She looked up at him, glancing at his fangs. "But the problem now is that you're a vampire…what are you going to do now?"

Roy pondered this for a moment. He was a vampire. If he didn't drink any blood, he would go on a rampage. But if he did drink blood, who would it be from?

"I can't drink blood. I can't imagine drinking someone's blood!"

Hughes, who was almost forgotten, spoke up, putting his revolver back and carefully stepping over the broken glass over to the two officers. "If you don't drink any blood, you'll kill everything in sight! You heard him!"

Roy grimaced. "If I were to drink someone's blood, who would it be?"

Silence enveloped the 3, before the blonde lieutenant spoke with a calm expression. "Mine."

Roy's jaws dropped and he stared horrified at Riza. "You can't be serious! Look at you! One bite and you can barely walk!"

Riza glared at him. "What about you?! Drinking no blood leaves you weak, and will make you go on a rampage! There's no other choice!"

"She may be right Roy." Hughes implied.

"You can't obviously agree with her! She's my lieutenant; I don't want to kill her!"

The blonde lieutenant jerked Roy's collar close to herself. "Roy, we're all worried about you. I'll be fine! Last time, you drank a whole lot which made me weak, but if you drink less, I'll be fine! You've already done it before!"

"But-."

Hughes knocked Roy over with his foot. "ROY. WE DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE. Even if this IS a horrible situation, you have to."

Roy made another attempt to prove him wrong, but stopped when he knew it wouldn't do anything against his friends. "Fine, but I'm still against it."

Riza smiled, before pulling her hair back. "You might as well eat now, you look horrible Roy, and you need energy."

Roy looked at her sadly.

"Don't look at me like that. You have to do it. We'll have to hunt that vampire to find a cure." She pulled him close, jerking his collar again. "Drink. Now."

Roy sighed, before pulling her close, his mouth right by her neck. "Why do you always have to be like this Riza…?" He opened his mouth, reavling his fangs, before sinking them into the blonde's pale skin.

Riza twitched, but relaxed slowly as he continued to drink. Hughes watched from behind them, watching as Roy drank on.

Roy clutched the blonde tighter, pulling her closer. Her blood was sweet tasting and comforting, but he was disgusted in himself for doing this. He finally pulled away, wiping his blood covered mouth with his sleeve. Riza slumped over slightly, exhausted.

"Rize, are you okay?" The black haired man asked intently, holding her up. Riza slowly looked up at him before smiling slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"It didn't hurt this time?"

"No, there was barely any pain."

"I'm still not okay with this…"

Riza smiled again, before leaning her head against Roy's shoulder. "We told you, its fine…night Roy…"

Roy blinked. Of course she would be like this. She was weak to begin with, and he just made her even weaker. He pulled her into an embrace, holding her close.

A cough made him look up to see a father slightly grinning.

"…What."

"Nothing, but it seems like you have some feelings for a certain blooooonde"

"Shut it Hughes, I'm just thankful." He shifted slightly. "She always looks out for me, while I do nothing in return."

"Well, this is a problem though; this whole vampire business is crazy."

"Yeah, we'll discuss it tomorrow Hughes."

"By the way, just out of curiosity, do you love her?"

"You're sleeping on the cough Hughes."

"Huh!? What about you?!"

"Someone has to keep watch of Riza while she sleeps." Roy glanced at Riza, before standing up and placing her on the bed.

"Don't do anything naughty Roy."

"GO."

Later that night, Hughes silently opened the door to Riza and Roy's room. He peeked inside. He saw Roy sleeping besides Riza, who was sleeping contently, and Roy seemed to be very comfortable. The sheets were covering them both, the man's arm slung over the blonde's waist.

Hughes smirked to himself, before closing the door and skipping back to the couch. "Maybe something good will come out of this."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Well this was slightly whacked.

Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews! I'll update as soon as possible!

Review please:D


	5. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

RIGHT if you're wondering, RIZA IS NOT A VAMPIRE. :D I'll explain in the story. Read:D Long chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunlight peeked into the room. Riza's eyes cracked open, wincing at the bright sunlight.

'…Oh, that's right. Roy turned into a vampire…he sucked my blood…stupid man came through the window…more blood…'

She shifted slightly with a groan, but stopped as she felt something warm against her back. She froze.

"Finally awake are you?" A deep voice rumbled behind her.

Riza slowly turned her head and looked behind her shoulder. Roy was smirking at her, propping himself with his elbow with his other arm slung over her waist. Riza flushed slightly, and nearly knocked away as she sat up quickly.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" The blonde stammered, edging away from the man. Roy chuckled, bringing himself up.

"I fell asleep besides you. Someone has to watch over you; you never know when that lunatic will come after you."

"When did you wake up?"

"About an hour ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up!? And where's Hughes?"

Roy scratched his head. "I didn't want to wake you. You probably were exhausted, so I let you sleep. And Hughes is on the couch."

Riza pulled off the covers off of her, but stopped short as she noticed Roy's arm still around her waist. "Roy…you can let go of me."

Roy blinked, finally noticing what he did before blushing slowly, quickly drawing back his arm. "Sorry."

Riza smiled. "It's fine. We should go see Hughes now." She stood up from the mattress, and began walking out of the room. She still had on her clothes from last night. Roy followed after her.

Hughes was in the kitchen, frying some bacon and toast. He heard footsteps padding to him and looked up to see the two officers. He grinned. "Sleep well?"

Riza nodded. "Very. I feel much better from last night." She walked over and sat down at the table where the food was being served. Roy followed suit. "Same, especially sleeping with something warm and comfortable. He said, smirking at Riza who glared at him.

Maes laughed and slid 3 plates onto the table, piled with food. "Well then, you all feel ready to talk about last night?"

The other two nodded.

"So, first off, that man Reine. He said that a human created him by creating a chimera or bat and with some dead human for an experiment. I have a feeling that he was killed later on."

Roy picked at his bacon. "If he were to drink more blood of others, they would turn into vampires also. The human balance would become corrupted, filled with vampires." His head snapped up and looked at Riza.

"Since I'm a vampire…and I drank your blood…does that make you a vampire also!?" Roy exclaimed with a horrified face plastered onto his face.

Hughes waved his hands around, trying to calm him down. "Wait, wait Roy!" He stood up from his chair, crossing over to Riza and pulling her mouth open and peered inside. After a few moments, he pulled away with a happy grin on his face and turned back to Roy.

"Nope! Not a vampire! No fangs at all!"

"But I bit her! She…what?!?!?!"

"Roy, remember when we were younger your aunt used to read us some books?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it. What does that have to do with this?"

Hughes pointed his finger up. "I remember that she told us a story about vampires. She said that if someone was bit, they would turn…uh…"

"Well?"

"I can't remember. BUT I'm sure you have that book somewhere Roy." Hughes stood up, striding to a nearby bookshelf and searching through it.

Roy turned to Riza. "Are you feeling alright? Do you feel anything at all?"

Riza shook her head. "Nothing at all."

Roy fidgeted and glanced back at her face. "Riza…I want to apologize."

Riza blinked. "Apologize for what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Of course I did, and still am!" He paused, rubbing his temples before resuming. "You're letting me drink your blood, while I do nothing in return. It's just that…that you would be mad or something because I'm just using you like this."

…

…

Roy was surprised as he heard the blonde lieutenant laugh. Riza looked up at his confused face, still laughing brightly.

"Roy, there's nothing to be sorry for. You're already giving me something in return."

Roy blinked slowly. "What?"

"Your safety. As my job as your aide, I am supposed to keep you safe from any harm…which is merely impossible most of the time…" She murmured the last part quietly. "As long as you're safe, I will do anything to help you." She smiled.

Roy smiled, "Thank you…Riza…I can always count on you."

The moment was ruined as Maes bounded back into the kitchen, holding a leathered book at his side. He slammed the book down and sat down on his seat at the table. He looked up at the two, who were merely sitting quietly. "Did something happen…?"

"'Course not, now about the book Hughes…?"

"Oh right! Anyways…it says…" He flipped pages in the book. He finally stopped, reading aloud. "Vampires are known as blood suckers, night peers, etc. If one was to be bitten by one, they would turn into a Half-Vampire, but if they were to completely consume ones blood until they are deprived of blood, they will turn into a full fledged Vampire. When half-vampires are to suck blood from a person, that person won't turn into a vampire, but merely die if were to be consumed of blood completely." Hughes paused, before sighing and shutting the book.

"In other words, Roy is a half vampire. If he COMPLETELY drinks Riza's blood, she'll die, and Roy will turn into a real vampire."

Roy groaned his head dropping into his hands on the table. "Great, I'm on the brink of killing my lieutenant and becoming a full vampire. HOW GREAT IS THAT?"

Riza shook his shoulders gently. "Roy, that won't happen. You won't become a vampire that's for sure. We'll hunt down the vampire Reine, and have you cured."

Roy slowly looked at her, a deep expression on his face. God dammit, why did she always have to be this difficult? No matter what, he could never protect her. "Riza, I'm worried for you. Reine is hunting after you, and I could kill you!"

"I trust you Roy; I don't think you would kill me."

The corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile.

Hughes scratched his chin. "So our missions it to hunt and kill Reine to cure Roy. During that time though, Roy will have to drink your blood. Are you going to be alright with that?"

Riza nodded. "I said I would do anything to help him."

Hughes smiled a little and then stood up, walking over to the coat hanger and pulled his coat on. "Well, since that's settled, I'm going to go back to my house. Gracia's waiting for me. Call me if you get any news about Reine alright?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah, see you later Hughes." The door closed after the father, leaving the two officers in silence.

Riza coughed lightly, and walked back and began clearing the table. "Are you going to be alright Roy?"

The colonel walked over to her watching her from behind. "Yeah, I should be. I'm just worried for you. Who knows when that man will come after you?"

Riza sighed and brought the dishes to the sink, washing them slowly. "Roy, I'll be fine. Nothing will happen to me so don't worry." She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her waist, and was brought backwards to a warm chest. She blushed madly and glanced behind her. "R-Roy what are you-."

"I want to be able to protect you Riza. You're always by my side, and I want to be able to return the favor." He murmured in her ear softly, holding her closer.

Riza softly looked at him from behind her shoulder. "Roy, I already told you. I promise I'll be fine, as long as you will be too."

Roy glumly looked at her before looking down and resting his head on her shoulder. "Let's just stay like this a while longer…"

Riza smiled a bit and then began washing the dishes again. The sounds of water running and clinking of dishes were heard as Roy held the blonde close.

"Ow! Riza winced and brought her hand up, looking closely at it.

"What happened?" Roy lifted his head looking over her shoulder.

"I cut myself with a knife on accident." She looked around, mumbling something that sounded like 'tissues'. Before she could even step away, Roy grabbed her hand from behind and inspected it closely, before he brought it to his mouth. He slowly licked and sucked, drawing the blood away. Riza blushed wildly. She couldn't really get used to the feeling of his tongue, even after he drank her blood two times.

Roy glanced at her face, still holding her hand to his mouth. He noticed her surprised look and flushed, pulling her hand away.

"Uh, sorry. When I saw the blood…dammit I'm doing it again."

"It's okay."

Once again, silence enveloped the two as they stared into each other's eyes. Roy began leaning forwards, but Riza noticed what they were doing and backed off, looking to the side. "W-we should get ready for work."

Roy paused, but then nodded flushing slightly before heading to the bathroom leaving the lieutenant alone in the kitchen.

Riza suddenly blushed, her hands coming up to her heated face. 'That was too close. What was that just now…?' She shook her head, and dried her hands before heading to the bedroom to get changed.

Meanwhile with Roy, he was leaning over the sink in the bathroom, the palm of his hand covering his red face. 'What got into me…?! Damn Hughes stuffing things into my head.' He sighed, turning on the faucet and splashing his face with the cool water. 'Hopefully work will go much better.' He paused. 'Do I really love…?' He shook his head, and proceeded to turn off the water and head to work with his lieutenant.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

WEWT!!!! CHAPTER 5!!!! Reviews are going so well, and I thank ALL of you for reviewing!

Next chapter will take place in HQ. I'm sort of having a writers block, but this chapter just hit me like a brick. HAHAHA. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEE!!!!

I'll update soon! Review please:D


	6. Away

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Right, CHAPTER 6!

WAY TOO BUSY, but I'm making some time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maes was walking down the hallways of headquarters, holding the vampire book close. Just earlier he was called by Hawkeye that Roy wanted to see him for an urgent matter. Thinking that it had something to do with the earlier moments, he brought along the book. He opened the door to the smaller office, greeted by Havoc and the other officers. "Hey Havoc, is Roy inside?"

The cigarette bounced as the man spoke. "Yeah, but he seemed kind of pissed off when he and Hawkeye came in today."

Oh, that's not a good sign.

"Alright thanks. I'll show you a few of my new pictures of Elysia later!" Hughes cheerfully said and bounded to Mustang's office. Havoc shuddered and groaned while the others snickered lightly.

"Hey Roy, I got the phone call. So what's the-?" Hughes stopped short after he closed the door. The blinds of the room were nearly closed leaving the entire room dark. Hawkeye stood next to Mustang's desk, facing Hughes. As for Roy...he was slumped over his desk and a string of colorful words was being grumbled out of him. Maes looked over him again before glancing at Hawkeye who merely sighed and shook her head. He cautiously walked over to the desk. "…Roy, what happened…?"

Roy finally acknowledged the presence of the spectacled man and looked up, a slight glare etched across his face. "Hughes, does it say anything about the sun's rays in that book?"

"Uh I'm not sure. Why?"

Hawkeye sighed. "While walking here, the Colonel collapsed slightly. It seems that he became very vulnerable to the sun."

"Is that why the blinds are closed?"

"Yes."

"Wow, so are you going to be carrying an umbrella everywhere you go now?"

"I am not in the mood for your stupid talk Hughes. Just tell me what else I'm 'vulnerable' too that's in the book."

"Give me a second." Maes opened the book and flipped through. His eyebrow rose as he finally found something. "Well, there are a few things."

"What are they?"

"Blood of course, silver, stake (wooden), sunlight," Hughes laughed as Roy groaned, "Rosaries and garlic."

"Why would ANYONE bring GARLIC to Headquarters?"

Hughes snickered before noticing something else. "Well, there are a few upsides. There are some skills you get once you become half or full vampire."

Roy's ear's pricked up. "Skills?"

"Yup, let's see…your strength can be much more powerful, mind control, shape shifting, more speed, and your wounds heal much faster."

Roy thought for a moment before grinning. "Shape shifting and mind control eh? It'd be nice to control a few of my subordinate's minds." He snickered.

"You probably can't shape shift or control minds, I think that's for only FULL vampires."

Roy's face fell. "Damn." He muttered.

Hughes laughed. "Well, sunlight and silver items make you weak, so you'd better stay away from anything like those."

"I can't avoid the sun Hughes, it's impossible."

"Can't help you there then."

A groan was heard.

"Are you still weak?"

"A little."

Hughes looked at Riza, who understood. He looked back at Roy, whose head was still on the desk. "Well, you should have a drink then shouldn't you?"

Roy fully understood what he meant by this. "Probably, but then I'd use it all on working on paperwork."

"Its better then dying."

"Is it?"

Hughes went around and slapped his back. "It is, anyways, I'll leave you to drink. Oh by the way, the Elric brothers are dropping by to give their reports about the You-know-what stone. They're coming up soon."

"Alright thanks Hughes."

And with that the father left. Roy sighed and stretched his arms. "Great, like I already don't have enough problems."

Hawkeye put on a small smile. "Well, maybe having new skills can be an advantage point for you. It might be easier to hunt down Reine that way."

Roy smirked. "Well, having more speed and strength does sound interesting." He stood up dizzily. "Ugh, maybe I should have a drink. Ready?"

Riza nodded, allowing Roy to pull her closer and nestling her head in the crook of his neck. He gently pushed her against the wall holding her hands up onto the wall. He didn't move, his breath tingling onto her neck. The blonde noticed this and a curious expression crossed her face. "Colonel?"

His head was above her neck. He seriously wasn't getting used to being vampire, or even half of one. Even more, he had to drink from his lieutenant. He thought again. When did he ever start caring about her like this? Or at least, when did he ever care _this_ much? Hughes words from last night were seriously making a point. Mustang snapped back to reality when he heard the lieutenant call his name.

"Ah, sorry, just thinking about something."

"We should hurry; you never know when someone could walk in on us."

She was answered by sharp points on her neck. Riza was pulled closer (if it was even possible) to him as he sucked her blood and was clutched tightly.

She was like a drug to him. So addicting! He could never stop thinking about her.

As was the same thoughts going through the lieutenant's mind. She had already admitted to herself that she was in love with him and his cocky, child-like, boisterous behavior, but told herself that it wouldn't be possible. One, the fraternization law, and two, he probably didn't love her back. Her thoughts were broken as she was pulled closer, feeling his tongue slide over her neck. She shuddered slightly, moaning quietly as he continued.

Roy was about to pull away and ask what was wrong and what had made her groan, but was stopped abruptly as the door swung open and a bouncy blonde alchemist came in. "Hey Mustang, I have your stupid report do-."

Edward and Alphonse Elric froze. Who wouldn't freeze up seeing their superior's mouth on someone else's neck and blood coming from his mouth?

Roy pulled away hastily, wiping his mouth and holding the slightly exasperated lieutenant.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ed pointed and hollered, a horrible expression masked on. At the same moment, the two brothers were shoved in the room by Maes who was panting slightly.

"Sorry Roy! I told him you were busy but he wouldn't listen!" Maes threw a slight glare at Ed as he closed the door behind him. "Ed, Al, sit down. Roy, you should lay her on the couch."

Roy nodded, lifting the lieutenant and placing her onto the bed while the two brothers sat down. After making sure she was comfortable, he himself sat down next to Riza

"So, before asking any questions let me explain everything fir-."

"Why the hell were you…EATING your lieutenant?!"

Roy sighed. "Listen first alright? You'll understand then. Hughes, help me."

Ed and Al looked at each other uneasily before settling down into their seats.

"So a vampire called Reine turned you into a vampire?"

Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes explained everything about Roy's conditions and everything else that concerned them. It was 2000 hours when they had finally completed talking.

"Yes, and I have to hunt him down so I can return to normal. In the meantime," He paused, gesturing to the lieutenant that was holding a cup of coffee and sitting besides him on the couch. "In the meantime, I have to drink blood in order to not go on a rampage."

"So you forced Hawkeye to be your…food??"

"I didn't force her and she's NOT food." He snapped.

Riza placed her cup on her knees. "I told him to Edward, it was my choice."

Al's metal body shifted. "But you should be careful Lieutenant Hawkeye that man will come after you no matter what."

"Yes I am fully aware of that."

Ed suddenly snickered. "So what, you'll get all shriveled up when you see the sun now? Burned by the sun?" He snickered again.

Roy twitched. "You probably get burned up, like an SMALL ant on the sidewalk."

"Hold it in brother, hold it in." Al calmly said, holding the older brother's head back. "So how are you going to find him?"

"We're going to be heading out to the vampires hide out, which should be where he was created. Knowing him, he's probably going to get thirsty again, and go after Hawkeye."

"But what if she gets bitten?"

Roy didn't respond for a moment, before glancing at Riza who had a straight face on. "That won't happen. This is my responsibility, and I brought Hawkeye into this mess. I will protect her no matter what it takes."

Riza looked at Roy with a soft expression. "I wonder what happened to me being you aide…"

Roy chuckled. "I do hope that you will help me Hawkeye."

"Of course colonel."

Roy turned back to the boys. "Anyways, we don't want the entire military finding out of what I had become, so keep your mouths shut alright?"

Ed scoffed. "Like we care, this isn't any of our concern. It's not our fault that we happened to come and see you snacking off your lieutenant."

"I told you she isn't food!" Roy roared. Ed stopped along with Al seeing the Colonel's face.

"Whatever. We're going now. See you colonel bastard." The door shut after the two brothers left, leaving the three officers to sit there in silence.

Roy sighed, dropping his head into his hands. "I really hate this. Lieutenant, Hughes, we're going to hunt for Reine tomorrow, so get ready. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

Hughes scratched his chin. "Where to? We don't know where that vampire lives."

Roy smirked. "It seems that while being half vampire, gaining some quality skills along, like extraordinary sense of smell."

Riza looked at him confused. "So you're going to smell him out?"

"I don't have to; I already smell where his scent leads to."

"And that is…"

Roy put on a grim smile. "Riza's hometown, HennisBurg Town."

0000000000000000000000000000

:D Yay, chapter 6!!! Short though…I APOLOGIZE!

Right, if you're wondering about my other story, SNOWED IN, I'll update! Just don't know when I'll post. If you can guess my age (10-20), I'll post the chapter for SNOWED IN, REAL soon. Hopefully…if I can remember…yeah….

Also, I know this is annoying but I'm going to do a little advertising:D My other story, PRECIOUS MEMORIES, has only 1 review. If you have any time, please check out the story. (You don't have to)

I will update this story as soon as possible. Review please:D


	7. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

-Cough Cough-

Chapter 7!! Woo!

Riza's head bobbed up and down as the train rattled. She shook her head slightly and then looked outside of the window. They were passing by rural fields which looked comforting. It was past noon and Mustang, Hughes, and herself were heading to her hometown HennisBurg. It was a long ride, and she was getting tired. Well, she did wake up at 5 in the morning to get up and pack.

The small group was in a private compartment, dressed in casual clothing. Hughes was fast asleep across from Riza and Roy who were sitting next to each other. Roy was sitting besides the window, watching the scenery pass by.

Riza yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. Roy turned his head and looked at his lieutenant. "Tired?"

She nodded. "A bit. I personally don't like train rides; there's nothing really to do."

Roy smiled. "Get some sleep; we're going to have a hell of a mission once we arrive."

Riza's face turned grim at the reminder of where they were heading. "…Colonel, do you remember him?"

Roy blinked. "Who, your father?"

She nodded.

He glanced out of the window again. "OF course I do. I remember the day when I told him I was going to be part of the military, and he said I wasn't good enough to learn his alchemy." He laughed bitterly. "Makes me wonder what he would be like if he ever saw me using it."

"He'd probably murder you."

"…Don't say such ominous things…and by the way, it's Roy. We wouldn't want anyone figuring out that we're from the military, it'd raise suspicions."

She brushed his comment aside. "I worry what the people's reactions will be when they see us again…"

"They'll be surprised most likely. Who would ever expect you to come back after 9 years?"

"Has it really been that long? It seems like it was only yesterday that I agreed to become your aide."

Roy grinned. "That was one of my best moments of my life; having one of the most excellent sharpshooters for my body-guard means that I won't die."

"Take precautions sir that can always backfire."

"I don't think so."

There was a comfortable silence as the train rattled on.

Riza shifted a bit. "Colonel…how do you feel about your current position..? Being a vampire that is."

"Well…I'm a bit uncomfortable with the blood, but there are some upsides."

"And those upsides are…?"

Roy gave her a smirk. "Being able to spend some time with you of course."

Riza flushed, her cheeks tinted red. "I can't believe you have the time to joke."

Roy was about to say something but stopped as he saw her yawn again. He smiled gently and slung his arm around her shoulders, bringing her head against the crook of his neck. "Get some rest; we have a long mission before us."

Riza started, but then gradually relaxed, her eyes drooping down.

"…You're not thirsty?"

"No, besides, I wouldn't take advantage of you while you were sleeping. Besides, Hughes is here."

"Mm…" She muttered quietly, finally letting the drowsiness overtake her and fall asleep. She could've sworn she heard him mutter something quietly.

"I wasn't lying about spending time with you."

Hughes woke up with a snort, finding drool at the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away with his sleeve and adjusted his spectacles. He blinked for a moment before grinning widely.

Roy and Riza were sleeping quietly, their heads besides each other and his arm –that supposedly came down- on her waist.

He moved around, trying to get comfortable and decided to sleep again, not wanting to disturb the two.

'If only they knew…if only they knew…' Hughes thought to himself before crawling into quiet darkness.

A few hours later, they had finally arrived at Hennisburg Town. They were outside of a nearby hotel. It was late, and the three were finding a place to sleep. Surprisingly, Roy had chosen Riza's hold house.

"Don't be ridiculous! There is no way I am going back to that house!" Riza yelled, clearly angry with the fact that they were going to live in her old house.

Roy scratched his head. "Why not?"

"It's…its just wrong! It's been so long and who knows, some familiar person might come up and…you know what I mean!"

Hughes blinked. "It's not that bad, besides; it'd be weird if three people were to stay at a hotel with only ONE woman and two men…they'd probably think we were a threesome…" He mumbled the last part but not as quiet. Riza felt a vein pop and she drew out a small handgun, shooting once, hitting a centimeter above his head on the wall.

"Alright, alright! No need to kill me. We'll drop it."

"No we won't, we're going to Riza's house with or without force." Roy said and started walking off with his luggage.

Riza twitched. "Stubborn man."

The house was huge. It was a bit tattered, but seemed to be able to live in without collapsing. The house was surrounded by a green field and a few trees. A lake was at the bottom of a nearby hill. Strangely, the house wasn't anywhere near the town. There was seemed to be 4 bedrooms and a large living room with a fireplace.

Roy sighed and looked around, placing his luggage on the ground in the living room. "Still the same as it was then, right Riza?"

Riza simply nodded quietly, looking around with a gentle fond look in her eyes. It really was the same. She remembered the times when her father was alive, and when Roy was living under their roof learning alchemy; they'd gotten into so many troubles together.

"We should go to bed, it's late and we have to wake up early to find Reine." Hughes commented, hauling up his luggage. "Where are the bedrooms?"

Riza snapped out of her trance and looked toward the stairs of the house. "Upstairs, to the left, first, second and third room on the left."

Hughes nodded and began walking but stopped abruptly next to Riza. He leant close and whispered. "Don't worry Riza; Roy always has something up his sleeves for something like this." He grinned and walked up the stairs.

After a few moments and glancing at each other, the two nodded apprehensively and followed after.

Riza entered her bedroom which she had occupied so long ago. It was still the same; the bed was still there, the balcony was still wide and had a great view, but everything else had been cleaned out. She sighed and put her luggage down, folding out her clothes and changing into her pajamas. She put on a silk robe and walked onto the balcony, leaning against the railing and unclipped her hair, her strands blowing in the wind.

It was all too sudden. Roy becoming a vampire, having to drink her blood to survive, hunting down Reine, and coming to her hometown.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear footsteps come up from behind her. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly drew her arm to her leg to get her gun but wasn't there.

"Calm down, it's just me." Roy said quickly waving his hand around.

Riza sighed. "I told you a while ago not to sneak up behind me sir."

"Really? I can't remember."

Riza gave him a flat look before looking out of the balcony again.

Roy came up besides her watching the view. "What's the real reason?"

"Pardon me?"

Roy glanced at her. "There's another reason why you don't want to stay here right?"

Riza flinched but then relaxed again.

"What's the reason?"

Riza didn't say anything, but then spoke quietly. "It's just…it feels strange to be in the house with so many memories. I've been away so long, and coming back so suddenly is…complicating."

Roy watched her as she spoke. She seemed so innocent, but at the same time hard headed. He slowly drew her into an embrace, not feeling her resist at all. "Riza don't rely on the past. No good will come out of it."

Riza felt herself being pulled into a hug. She hesitated but then relaxed, wrapping her arms around shoulders. "You should take your own advice Roy."

He laughed lightly. "You know I'm not good at things like these."

She pulled away a bit. "From all of the other times, I'm clearly positive."

The wind blew around them, blowing a few strands out of place from the blonde's head. He gently gazed at her then pulling the strands into place. She flushed a bit. He always thought she was beautiful, but was too much of a coward to tell her. He fantasized what would happen if he told her his feelings; they would be able to go out, cuddle, be more open with each other, etc. But there was the fraternization law, so they couldn't possibly…

He had to take a chance, to see if she felt the same as he did.

He leaned forwards, still watching the lieutenant flush even more. She didn't move an inch, watching him come closer and closer. Why didn't she move? She was frozen on the spot. The dark haired man was a few centimeters away from her lips, but froze, then suddenly swooping up to her forehead and kissing it gently. He pulled away quickly.

"It's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow lieutenant." He walked away quickly covering his mouth and shutting the door behind him.

Riza blushed and brought her hand up to her forehead. She thought he was going to kiss her…

She mentally slapped herself. Why would he kiss her, his stoic lieutenant? She shook her head quickly moving away from the balcony and to her bed, hoping she could sleep from the events that just occurred.

Outside of Riza's room, Roy was leaning against the door with his hand covering his mouth. He was blushing deep red and was fidgeting.

So close damn it, so close! If he had just gone a bit lower, he would've found out if she loved him or not.

Roy blushed even redder but then shook his head and walked down the hall to his room.

He flopped down on his bed, trying to fall asleep and waiting for dawn to come.

He has to find out, no matter what, he has to find out during this mission.

RIGHT!!!

Not much progress of the mission, but I swear, SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

P.S: I thank all the people who have been reviewing my other stories, especially Precious Memories. Also, I am updating 'Snowed In' as we speak/type/whatever works for you, so expect 'Snowed In' SOON:D

Review please!

Asta la bye bye!


	8. Night

Roy yawned widely, shuddering slightly from the early morning cold air. He tugged his coat tighter around himself, looking lazily around. It was early in the morning and Roy, Riza, and Hughes were out looking for the vampire, Reine. Yesterday, the three made it to HennisBurg Town – Riza's old home town- where Reine was to be found. Although, the blonde lieutenant was uneasy about coming back, insisting that they could stay at a nearby hotel but was shot down by Roy.

Riza and Maes came out of a nearby cafe, a disappointed look on their faces. The blonde's hair was down and both were wearing casual clothes.

"No news here either?"

"No, they know nothing about what's going on. Any luck with you?"

Roy snorted. "No. This is tiring. We've been through half the town yet no leads on where that damn vampire is."

Hughes sighed. "Well, this is a vampire we're talking about. He could be anywhere."

Riza shrugged. "We should keep searching."

The trio went along the sidewalk, glancing around the quiet town for any leads. The town had a marketplace, cafés, and other small stores. And just outside of the border of the marketplace was a trail leading to houses and a luscious meadow. The house they were staying in was alone in a far part in the meadow, away from all of the other houses.

Riza paused in front of a store. It was a small library café and looked very casual. "Should we try here? We're bound to find something in a place with a lot of information."

Roy thought for a moment before nodding. "It wouldn't hurt to try."

"You two wait here, I'll go in myself." She trotted inside the tiny café, brushing her coat that she was wearing. Inside it was a cozy tiny library with a few people sitting around reading and talking quietly to others. The blonde looked around then walked over to a bookcase, searching for anything that might help her on vampires. She reached out for a book on one of the top shelves but was startled as another hand nabbed the book before her. She turned around to see a man standing behind her, looking at her with a surprised expression with the book nearly falling out of his grasp.

**Meanwhile:**

"Hey, hey Roy."

"What do you want Hughes."

A glint appeared in the father's eyes before lowering his tone. "Any progress with Riza?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Hughes whined dramatically. "You've got to be kidding me Roy! You know what I mean! I know you have feelings for her."

Roy scoffed and shoved his hands into his pockets, slouching against the wall of the small café/library. "Shut up Hughes. Even if I do have feelings for her, there is the law."

"Well who said you have to be a public couple?"

Roy glared at him viciously before glancing through the window of the café.

"At least TRY to tell her okay?"

"Whatever Hughes, I- who's that?" Roy tilted his head and squinted. Inside, a tall man was –supposedly hugging in his eyes- his lieutenant.

Hughes blinked and looked over Roy's shoulder. "Not sure, but seems like they're getting chummy."

"…I'll be right back."

**Back to Hawkeye:**

"Riza? Is that you?" The man asked with curiosity. The man had short, brown, ruffled hair and was a bit taller then her. His eyes were blue with a slight glimmer in them and surprise filled them.

"Eric? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking the same thing; it's been so long, and now you just pop up!" Eric laughed and pulled Riza into a surprise hug.

Eric, how Riza remembered it, was an assistant clerk for a shop in the market when they were young. She would always go down and buy food and supplies, greeting him every time and receiving a hello as well. It was a usual tradition, until Roy came along as her father's student and came with her to the market. Eric seemed a bit down every time that the blonde would come with Mustang.

Eric pulled away. "So what are you doing here?" His hands were still on her arm.

Riza shifted. "Well, you know. I just came for a visit. It's been a while so I thought; why not see how things are doing here. I needed a break from the office."

Eric sighed. "So you really joined the military. That's depressing; working like a dog to bring 'justice' to the people."

Riza glared at him. "I didn't exactly join to kill innocent beings Eric. I enlisted because there's something I have to accomplish." She snapped.

Eric sighed and tried to sling an arm around the blonde's waist. "Well, I'm just glad to see you again. Want to go get some food and chat for a while?"

"Ah…well I'm a bit busy at the moment…" At the same time, Mustang was at her side in a flash, not really knowing how he got by her side so fast.

Eric flinched but then slowly glared at Roy. "Well it's been a while Mustang." He seethed.

Roy nodded with a slight glint in his eye. "Yes it has Eric. I hope you have been well?"

Eric crossed his arms. "Actually, I haven't been that well. After seeing the depression you left Riza with after you joined the military, I've been very concerned for her. You don't know what she's been through. Even after she left I constantly worried for her."

Riza tried to remove his arms from her waist. "Eric, I'm not the same child you've known for (insert years here)."

Eric grabbed her arm, his eyes boring into her own. "Won't you stay here? Instead of living like a dog for the military, come live here where it's peaceful."

Riza found herself two feet away from the blonde man and Mustang's arms lay protectively on her waist.

Roy had an intense glare but his voice remained calm. "I am sorry Eric, but we are only here for visit. I will let my most valued friend stay here unless _she_ says she wants to." He turned Riza and him around and walked to the door of the café. "Well then, it was a pleasure seeing you again Eric; although we probably won't be seeing you again for a while." He strode outside with his arm still around her waist.

Riza glanced back and spotted Eric strangely calm- was that a smirk on his face? She shook her head mentally. Even if he was, why? She came out of her thoughts when she heard Roy speaking to her quietly. "You alright?"

She nodded. "I'm surprised to see him still here. I thought he would move to some other town."

Roy snorted.

"By the way, I didn't hear you coming through the door. How did you get inside to my side so fast?"

"Probably an effect from being half vampire."

Riza laughed lightly. "I wonder if you have any other good traits you received." They stopped when they saw Hughes bounding towards them, waving dramatically.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?"

"We ran into an old acquaintance. Nothing serious." Riza brushed off. "And Mustang discovered that he has more speed then usual."

Hughes grinned. "Well that's great! It might be easier to find Reine then!"

"Did you find anything Maes?" Roy asked, glancing down at Riza with his brows creasing.

"Well, I found some newspapers and thought that we could at least find something. Should we head back to the house and search?"

"That's probably a good idea."

**xxXXXXxx**

It was getting late; the sky was turning twilight and noise disappearing from the bustling town. The newspaper had little information, only telling about nearby unneeded rumors which none that contained anything about the vampire. Hughes and Mustang were continuously looking through paper after paper, trying to find at least something while Hawkeye stood by the window with a mug of coffee.

Hughes sighed, slapping a newspaper onto the table he was occupying. "Nothing. I can't find anything in here. There are no slips, clues, or anything about this vampire!"

Roy leaned back in his chair and wrapped his hands behind his head. "Honestly Hughes, do you really think that a quiet town would tell the townsfolk that a rampaging vampire was there?"

"Well not only that, this town is basically senile! If someone blew up a house, they would think that the noise would be a small kid having a tantrum!

"Ugh, this is worse then doing my paperwork at HQ. There has to be a few people who know something, they just don't want to tell us."

Riza sighed and placed her mug on the table. "Maybe it's best if you two keep looking. I'll go out and search a bit more."

Roy was quick to reply. "Certainly not Hawkeye. It's getting dark outside and that vampire will most likely come out during this time of day."

"You don't have to be concerned sir; I'm only going to be out for a bit. I'll be back before it turns completely dark."

Hughes cut Mustang off. "Maybe she's right Roy. We have to find every possibility to get any information about Reine."

"But that vampire could-!"

"Colonel, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Roy stopped and folded his arms against his chest. "Just be back soon." He grumbled quietly.

Riza nodded, holstering her gun in place and grabbing her coat. "I'll be back soon so that you can have your meal sir." The door shut and Roy slumped in his chair.

"I don't like this Hughes. That vampire is searching for _her_ and yet she's going out there alone!"

I don't like it either. Look, wait 10 minutes and go after her. I have a really bad feeling something bad is going to go on tonight."

**xxXXXXxx**

The blonde lieutenant walked briskly, looking around every once in a while. So far, the people either had no idea what she was talking about, or just started talking about other rumors. It was getting colder as she continued to walk, wrapping the coat tighter around her frame.

'It's getting dark, the perfect time for vampires to roam around and to ask any nearby people if they knew anything. But since there is only one (One and a half) vampire that existed for now, not many people would know anything.' She sighed heavily, about to turn back to the path leading to her old house when she stopped abruptly. It was too quiet, but then she heard it again. Someone was following her.

Now in this kind of situation, she would turn around and interrogate the stalker which she would normally do when at HQ. But there were too many witnesses around. Riza continued walking, still hearing the nearly silent whooshing behind her. She sidestepped into a dark alley and then turned around, gun in hand.

Hawkeye found nothing. By then it had turned dark, sheathing the lieutenant in darkness. She still didn't relax, looking around for any signs of life.

"My, my lieutenant, you're too tense."

Riza gasped, not bothering to turn around to know the owners voice. Even if she had, it would be too late as there was a _thump_ and she fell unconscious to the cold ground.

0000000000000000ooooooooooooooo00000000000000

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Cliff hanger! Review please!

If you're wondering, Reine is pronounced Rain xD.


	9. Safe

Ugh

Even at his amazing vampire speed, Mustang felt like it took an eternity to find his lieutenant. It was dark and getting colder every passing moment. The scent of his lieutenant was fading as time past and he was desperate to find her. Mustang's mind started flowing with thoughts of the horrid vampire attempting to suck his blonde aide dry. He shuddered with a grimace.

A familiar scent filled his nostrils and a panicked feeling overflowed him as he started running, adrenaline passing in. The scent of _her_ blood was flowing through the air. The sound of a gunshot filled the air as he ran even faster then before.

**xxXXXXxx**

Ugh

Riza lifted her hand and rubbed the back of her head. She blinked, trying to defog the darkness. Then she remembered.

She sprang to her feet, quickly, regretting it as the world spun, but she shook it off. The sharpshooter looked around briskly, finding nothing.

She quickly checked herself for any injuries and any holes in her neck. Finding none, she relaxed, but then finding something warm and sticky sliding down on her forehead. Riza reached up only to find that it was blood. 'Must have been from the fall.' The smell of iron and rust of the blood was making her feel nauseated.

"_Such a delicious smell Lieutenant_. _I cannot understand why your colonel doesn't just suck you dry."_

The lieutenant gasped and spun around with her gun in hand. The vampire Reine was smirking at her. Like the last time they met, his eyes were blood shot red; his face was white as snow, and the pointed fangs sticking out of his mouth. He didn't have his dark cloak; just clothing that resembled a civilian's…with splotches of blood. He practically looked like a run-away model. If looks could kill, she'd be dead by now.

Hawkeye held up her gun, pointing the nozzle at the vampire. "Reine." She spat.

The smirk on the vampire's face turned into a grin. "It's been far too long lieutenant." He paused, breathing in deeply and closing his red eyes. "I missed the smell of your blood terribly."

She glared at him, clicking the gun. "Let's cut to the chase. How can Mustang be cured?"

Reine grinned. "Oh come now lieutenant, are you that desperate to help your colonel?" He opened his eyes. "Is it troubling you that he is only using you for your blood?" He took a step forward.

Riza's eyes were hard. "Don't come any closer. I don't care what happens to me. As his aide, I want him to be safe."

Reine laughed; the sound echoing through the empty ally. "You don't have to hide your feelings Riza, I can sense it. Your uneasiness."

"Don't call me that!"

He looked as if he were thinking before smirking; his eyes seeming to be coming even redder. He took another step to her.

Riza held up her gun steadily aiming at the vampire's head. "I told you not to come any-!"

She didn't even see him move, but he was in front of her baring his teeth. In surprise, she shot and the bullet only grazed his neck. Her eyes widened as she saw no blood.

Reine swiftly grabbed her hands and pushed her against the narrow ally walls. His lips were a few centimeters away from her neck. "Would you be willing to die for his safety, lieutenant?"

Riza froze as she felt his fangs brush her neck gently.

"It wouldn't hurt that much lieutenant. How about it? Your life and blood for Mustang's cure?" He pulled away with a frown. "You'll have to tell me later, since your colonel is already here. Another time then, lieutenant." Wind flowed and he disappeared.

The blonde slid down the ally wall to the ground, wrapping a hand around her neck. That was too close. For the first time in a while, she hasn't felt so frightened. The thought of being drained of blood by that horrid vampire…she couldn't handle the thought of it. Those blood shot eyes were too much for her. So when Riza saw a dark figure with red eyes suddenly step in front of her, she couldn't help the petite scream that gurgled out of her throat. The figure's hand clamped down onto her mouth.

"Hawkeye it's just me!"

Riza stopped struggling and looked up. Colonel Mustang was looking down at her worriedly with his red eyes.

"Are you alright? What happened? I can smell that blood-sucker all over you!"

"Reine…"

Roy's jaw tightened and he pulled the lieutenant close. "What did he do to you?" The words came out strangled.

Riza shook her head. "He didn't attack me. Sort of. He just talked about you."

Roy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Are you alright? There's blood on your forehead." He shoved his hand into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a small cloth and then wiped the blood off.

"I'm fine. Let's just get out of here."

Roy nodded; his jaw still tight and stood, still holding the blonde close. "Can you walk?"

Riza pushed off the ground, "Ye-." Only to stumble back down to the cement ground. "Not really."

Roy chuckled and brought an arm under her legs to pull her bridal style into his arms. "No problem."

The lieutenant flushed. "W-what are you doing colonel! You do not have to do this!"

The colonel merely smirked. "I doubt that you will be able to walk back home like this, lieutenant. Don't make me order you to stand down."

Riza scoffed but hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

And then they were speeding off.

0000000000000000000000000000

Yes I know. This is a short chapter! I apologize! I just had to!

Anyways, I'll try to update soon and hopefully make the next chapter longer.

Review please!

**BY** the way, I posted an intro for my new story. Check it out on my profile and tell me how it is if you have the time!


	10. Danger

"You sure you're alright, Hawkeye? This is a nasty wound on your head." Hughes placed gauze on the lieutenant's forehead, wrapping it tightly before stepping back to examine his work. It was nearing midnight, and the three officers were still up, alert and awake.

Riza nodded, "I've gotten worse. Its fine, it only stings." She turned to Roy, who was standing far back in the large loft. "What about you, sir? Are you injured anywhere?"

Mustang nodded, his jaw clenched and a tight expression straining in his tinted-red eyes. Thirsty. "I'm fine, but you should be worrying about yourself lieutenant. If I wasn't there on time, you would've been killed."

She narrowed her eyes, brushing her long hair away, "But you were, and now I'm safe."

"That's the problem; you're never safe, now that this blood sucker is out here!" He snapped.

Riza and Hughes looked taken back. The father stood between them, holding his arms out, "C'mon you guys! This is hardly the time to be arguing!" He stopped as he caught the sharp glares from the other two officers. He sighed, "Well, I tried. I'm going to bed; try not to be so loud." He slinked away, grumbling under his breathe.

They resumed, not bothering to notice the father go upstairs.

"If I recall," Riza ground out, "He's not the only vampire in this town!"

"So now I guess you're scared of me?"

"Of course not! That vampire is a _monster, _but you're still Roy Mustang! I trust you more than that leech!"

Roy gritted his teeth and scoffed, "We're practically alike, him and me, Hawkeye. Our new talents, enhanced abilities, and our craving for blood, blood, and more blood! The only thing different is our perspectives of this!"

"Since when did this argument ever get from my safety to how you two are alike?" Riza snapped back, standing up from her chair she occupied.

He ignored the question, "You don't understand Riza! I could kill you in an instant! What will happen, when I take another drink, and then I accidentally kill you?!"

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

"From about an hour ago, I seemed to notice that!"

Anger rose in the young blonde, "So, what do you expect me to do then?!"

"You should just stay out of this! You're in the way of this mission!" He roared.

Riza stopped, eyes widened with hurt and strands of hair swinging by her face as his outburst hung in the air. His words stung, badly. She heard things like this, but it was only when he drunk. Being with him for so long, and then him telling her to leave was…unbearable.

Roy also stopped, his eyes, too, widening from his outburst. He didn't realize what he said; it came out the wrong way, "Riza, I didn't-." His arms stretched out to reach her, but she looked away, her hair covering her face.

The blonde shook her head. "I understand…but as your lieutenant and personal aide, I cannot leave you alone on this mission. "She looked down at her clenched fists. "I will stay out of your way, but will continue to follow you through the end of this mission…Colonel Mustang."

Ouch.

"W-." Roy was cut off as the blonde stepped back.

"Goodnight sir." She whispered, walking hastily away to the upstairs, not sparing a glance at his awed and shocked expression.

A few moments passed as he thought of what happened.

They argued about her safety.

He wanted her to be safe.

He said it _wrong_; telling her he didn't need her.

She misunderstood.

That clears it up.

Mustang gritted his teeth in frustration, anger, irritation, sadness, and most of all, guilt, and pulled his arm back. He snapped it forwards, not caring about the loud boom and the hole in the wall. Vampire strength; go figure.

He wanted her safe, which was his priority. Although, his mission was his top priority at the moment, he couldn't concentrate when his beloved-…his close lieutenant was in danger. He thought himself selfish. He wanted to lock her away in a safe until she was safe, but as long as he is the Flame Alchemist and the story of him killing in the Ishbal war continued, she would never be safe.

As he thought and thought, the more he wanted her to be safe…in his own arms.

Mustang straitened up. He came to a conclusion.

Would it be too late to tell your true love your real feelings for them after this danger was over? Or will you succumb to the time and watch helplessly as your love falls cold in a monster's arms.

**OOOOO**

"You've really screwed up, haven't you Roy?" Hughes said, quickening his stride to match Roy's. It was nine in the morning, the chilly atmosphere shaking through the wind.

Roy gritted his teeth and walked faster, attempting to loose the skeptical father. They were roaming the town, searching for any more clues and obtain any news from the townsfolk, "Shut up Hughes. I didn't mean it that way; I just want her to be safe."

"Well, Riza looked pretty mad…and sad. She didn't even glance at you at breakfast!" True, it was…an uncomfortable morning to all three of them. The atmosphere was tense, with all of the silence and fidgeting. As soon as they were done, the blonde walked out, mumbling something about investigations.

"…I know what I'm going to do, Hughes. Once I'm cured, and if I'm not too late, I _will_ make it up to her." Mustang's eyes narrowed, "It's nearly impossible to tell her now with all of this going on. There's too many things going on at once, and she wouldn't take me seriously."

Hughes sighed, patting his friend on the back, "It'll work out; Gracia and I had some arguments too, before we had Elysia. They were practically the same as the fight you guys are having now." He paused, "Is it really safe for her to be out alone anyways?"

"Its fine…yeah it's fine. Reine doesn't come out during the day and – what the hell?" They both stopped walking, finding themselves at the square of the town. A mass of people were surrounding the area, yellow boundary tapes standing out of the crowd. Murmurs were heard, and confused and worried glances flitting around.

Roy and Hughes walked up to the center of the square. The father spotted an officer and walked up to him along with Roy. "Excuse me officer, what happened here?"

The man turned around, his stubby chin making him look ghastly, "Sorry sir, I'm not allowed to say to commoners."

Roy held up his state alchemist watch and watched the officer's eyes widen in surprise, "So what happened her, cadet?"

The man shook his head and walked to the scene, gesturing them to follow. They ducked under the yellow tape and found Riza standing at the crime scene, a worried look on her face.

"Hawkeye?"

She saluted when she saw the others. "Sir, Hughes." Roy cringed. There was blankness in the depth of her eyes, sadness too.

The cadet cleared his throat, "A man was found here, dead. From the injuries he received, we assume that he was attacked from the front and a large…hole in his chest. We found no weapon." A white sheet was covering what most likely would be the man's corpse. Riza stepped forwards, protruding a handkerchief, and crouched by the sheet. "May I?"

The other three nodded and watched as she pulled the sheet away. Roy, Riza, and Maes sucked in a harsh gasp.

The brown color of his hair stood out from the paleness of his skin. His blue eyes were now blank and dull, but were wide as if he were frightened. Riza only pulled the sheet from Eric's face, not wanting to see the inflicted wound.

Hughes crouched down as well, moving his glasses in place and rubbing his chin. Strange, why would anyone kill in this peaceful town? And Eric of all people, we only met him yesterday." He pulled the sheet down, earning a disgusted sound from the crowd and themselves. The hole was can sized. The blood would be still damp…if there was trace of it. Not a drop of blood was on him, only a dry wound in the young man's chest.

Riza suddenly stood up, her face looking pale as she looked at the cadet. "When was he found?"

"We found him just this morning ma'am. A civilian found him here and reported it to the police station. There were no suspects nearby."

"Do you have any idea of when this happened?"

The cadet shook his head. "No ma'am, he was in the current state he is now when we found him. Since there wasn't any blood, it seemed as if it was a clean injury; the suspect must've cleaned him up before disappearing. If there was at least a drop of blood, we could tell by seeing how dry it is and concluding the time of death."

Riza nodded, bending down again. Hughes examined the body, using the handkerchief to move the coat Eric was wearing.

Roy looked up. "Is he the only one in this town?"

"Yes sir."

They stayed there for a bit longer, examining the body before standing up and thanking the cadet and walking away. Hughes suddenly jerked their sleeves, pulling them into a nearby market.

"Hughes?"

He looked around before speaking, "Don't you find it weird that there was no blood found? Not a single drop?"

Roy nodded, "And then that wound. I don't think that a person with any kind of weapon could have done that. No blood at all…"

Riza blinked, "As if he were drained…"

The three grimaced, "Reine" They said altogether.

"But why Eric?"

Roy looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"If Reine were to kill someone, he would just bite them, draining them of their blood. But Eric, he was attacked, and then drained. It seems out of pattern."

Hughes shrugged before shifting, hand digging though his coat pocket, "Here," he took out a folded, bloody note, "I found this in Eric's coat." He gave it to Roy who unfolded it carefully.

Roy scanned the paper, turning it over and then back, "48th Arkwood Street? What's this mean?" He handed the paper to Riza who carefully and thoughtfully looked at the paper.

Hughes scratched his head, "An address, maybe. But where's that?"

Riza snapped her head up, eyes widening in realization. "It's around the corner. I used to run errands there…for my father when I was young."

Roy nodded, realizing this too, "You're right, I remember." He turned to the other two, "Shall we go then?" They agreed, and started walking.

As they walked, Roy couldn't help feeling that this mission would only get worst, and something much more horrid would happen soon.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

It was noon, and the town was even busier than usual because of the incident this morning. The three arrived at their destination, and their jaws literally dropped. In front of them was a butcher shop. A painting of a large, masculine, detailed, and…disturbing fat pig was on the sign.

Hughes' eye twitched, "…Your father made you go to the BUTCHER shop for errands?"

Riza coughed, "If it helps, this place was shut down after a while because of a health inspection."

"It…doesn't."

Roy suddenly started snickering. The mere thought of an innocent, child going to a slaughter house for an errand for her father was too funny. (A/N: That actually happened to me once. I never noticed that the man had a giant knife with him until I walked out.)

Riza shot him a glare, silencing him immediately. No progress at all, he'd try to talk to her tonight, "Let's get this over with." He pushed the door open, the small ringing noise sounded like a soft bell, only to be ruined with the loud 'thuds' of the butcher knife.

A tall, muscular, burly man was at the desk, thwacking away at a chunk of meat. The look he gave the three made them involuntary wince. It was a small shack, dim lights, backdoor, and another door probably leading down to the basement. No one noticed the small specks of blood leading to the door."

Roy leaned over to Hughes and Riza, "Who would be best to talk to him? I doubt he wants to talk to people who…are similar…" The men both looked at Riza, who shot them deathly glares. They flinched. Roy pulled at his collar, "Well, since I'm the commander of this mission…" He shoved Hughes up front, "I order Hughes to do it."

The father's jaw dropped and he glared at Roy, "You're getting a fistful of pictures later ROY." He stomped to the man, but then stopping several feet away from the burly butcher.

"What do you want?" His deep gruff voice startled the father.

"Err well, do you know a man named Eric…" He turned back to the other two, signaling help. Riza mouthed something, and Hughes turned back to the butcher, "Do you know a man named Eric Meyer? Tall, short brown hair, blue eyes?"

The man snorted, "That twerp? Yeah, I know him. He came here last night. What about him?"

Roy stepped forwards and pulled out his state alchemist watch, "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, and these are my subordinates; First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. We're here on a mission, and we'd like to ask you some questions."

_THUD_. The large knife stood upright on the countertop and the three looked startled.

The man folded his arms across his large chest, "So military dogs, huh? Damn mutts are always so nosy." He leaned back onto the wall, "What can I do you for?"

"You said that Mr. Meyer came here last night, we'd like to know any information of what he was doing here. He was found dead this morning at the town square."

"Let's see…well, Meyer works here for part time job, when I'm taking a day off. He handles the shop 'till closing time. Twice a week he comes here to work."

Hughes piped up, "Did you notice anything strange about Meyer last night?"

"He looked sickly thin, and nervous too. Wild eyes glancing 'round everywhere as if he were being watched."

"Did he want anything?"

The burly man thought for a moment, "Nope, just the usual. I left after he came to work."

The three looked at each other before Roy spoke up, "Alright, that's all we need, Thanks for the help Mr..?"

"Steve, call me Steve."

Roy nodded and shook his hand, "Thank you Steve." And they left.

Riza shook her head as they walked back to the mansion. "I am…confused. Why would Eric, who has been going to work there for a while, need an address in his pocket?" She thought to herself, 'Unless it's for someone else…'

"I have a few suggestions." Hughes said, "If Eric works at night when Steve goes home, some person could rendezvous there. Only question is who."

"We'll have to go there tonight, then." Roy said, "Something's not right about that place."

**OOOOOOOOO**

Riza huffed, adjusting the barrette on her head, 'I can't believe I agreed to be the spy.' She gritted her teeth and moved the hard rimmed glasses on her nose; she'll have to thank Fuery later. It was dark, and the three were outside of the butcher shop. The shop cast a ghastly glow, the large boar on the sign looking even creepier. She turned to Roy and immediately noticed his red eyes, "Sir, are you alright? You haven't drunken for two days…"

Roy nodded, the large hat on his head tipping over slightly. His jaws were tense, "I've been better."

Riza set a grim face. "When we get back to the house you need to drink." She turned back to the store. No progress at all between them.

Roy sighed as well as Hughes.

The father picked at his fingers, "C'mon Roy; jimmy the lock so Riza can get in." Riza shot them a look. "We'll be right outside to patrol the area. Shout out if you need anything."

Not caring about the melted lock, Riza stepped inside quietly. She spotted another door and headed towards it; wrapping her coat tighter around herself. Suspicion started creeping into her mind as she saw a lock – unlocked- on the doorknob. Twisting it quietly, she opened the door to reveal a stairway leading to a basement. Riza narrowed her eyes and started stepping down.

The air was musty, swirling around her head making her light-headed. One dim lit lamp was hanging by the railing, but not enough to name the area light enough to see. She squinted into the darkness and then felt her feet on flat surface. Looking down, Riza saw sold ground, and some dark splotches spotting the floor. Taking a step further, the splotches continued on. She would have gone further, if only she wasn't stopped.

There was a footfall, becoming louder every step. How could she not have heard it before? The blonde turned, hands on the butt of her guns, only to see darkness. It was too dark…even darker than before?

A white hand shot out behind her, grasping her mouth and the other clutching her arms behind her back. She was forced down with a muffled yelp, hitting the hard ground. Instinct blew in as she struggled to fight. One of her legs was freed as she squirmed, so she brought it to get off the ground, throwing the suspect off of her. The lieutenant got up half-way, bringing her gun up and aiming before shooting. There was a loud bang and grunt, but the person kept moving.

The person launched, throwing Riza onto the ground again as his/her arm shot out and clutching her neck; one of her guns flying out of her hands. A sharp tearing noise and a jerk were brought onto her left arm. She gasped; feeling constricted and quickly jerked her knee up. It was all luck that the person was assumed as a man and froze in pain and shock. Riza got up again, ignoring the pain searing through her arm and shot with her gun before running up the stairs; not forgetting to reach for her other gun that flew away.

She wasn't fast enough.

The man's hand flew out and grasped her foot, tripping her. Riza stumbled, before huffing in irritation and aimed her gun. The man screamed in pain, as the bullet met its mark. She shook her leg free before collapsing in pain; the searing flame through her arm and the new flame through her side.

"Riza!"

She felt herself being jerked into the air, and wind rushing around her. Only a moment later she found herself in the arms of Roy Mustang with a concerned expression on his face outside of the butcher's shop. Hughes was right next to him, the same face on. "Are you alright, Riza? You're bleeding, what happened inside there?"

Riza blinked in surprise. Speedy vampire. "I'm fine-." She squeaked in pain and gritted her teeth. She felt Roy's arms tightening around her frame. The blonde looked up. "Mustang?"

Roy's eyes were blood red, and his teeth were clenched together; jaw tightened. A look of anger and concern were etched into his eyes.

Hughes answered for him. "He's fine, Hawkeye, it's the blood. Let's get you home." He looked at Roy who kept glancing back at the shop to the blonde in his arms. "Roy? Should I…?"

The Colonel's head turned back to them. "No, its fine Hughes, I can carry her."

"Sir, you don't have to."

"No." He said abruptly. "Besides," He paused. "We need to talk."

**OOOOOOOO**

Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it!

I appreciate all of the reviews from everyone, so thank you readers.

By the way, I know this is annoying but yeah I only have 1 review from my other story, 'Your blood is singing to me'. I've gotten a lot of readers and alerts, but no reviews O.o; so if you have the time, check the story out and review if you can. Thanks!

Anyways, read and review!


	11. Confess

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, but Reine and Eric I do own. **

**A/N:** Hello readers! I apologize for not updating. I'm having some difficulty paying attention to writing because I'm writing my OWN story….so yeah I've been busy with stuff. I apologize again!

This story will be Rated M _**AFTER I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER **_because the blood amount. That's what I think, at least. Don't worry to people who don't like Lemons, there won't be any in this story.

…Unless I put up an Outtake. Ha Ha. ENJOY!

* * *

It was nearing dawn and Riza was fast asleep on her old bed. Her arm was bandaged; a bit of red seeping through the gauze, and her head was still wrapped up.

Downstairs, Roy and Hughes were talking quietly.

"She was nearly killed Hughes! I should've gone with her!" Roy growled, gritting his teeth as he paced around the living place.

"But she didn't," Hughes sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Look Roy, we're both tired and you haven't drunken in two days; we'll probably be slaphappy in a few minutes so calm down."

Roy pursed his lips and stopped his pacing, abruptly sitting down on the leather couch.

Hughes continued. "Riza has been through a lot lately, so try to lighten up. She's had experience fighting and she survived."

"Barely," Roy grumbled.

Hughes sighed. "This is going no where." He looked at Roy unhappily. "Look, just…Talk to her, clear things up. This mission is already stressing us so it's best to take care of…other situations."

* * *

Riza winced at the light coming through the blinds of her window. The room was spinning so she shut her eyes tightly again. The pain medication she had taken was wearing off slowly, making her feel more nauseous. Her arm stung, crackling up to her head.

She didn't hear anything, but then she felt a cool hand caressing her cheek. "Riza…" She felt the cushions move, signaling that he was sitting next to her on the bed.

The lieutenant cracked her eyes open slowly, trying to orient herself. Luckily, the room wasn't spinning. She gazed over to her Colonel, taking in the red eyes that held some pent up emotion. Not sure what to say to his concerned face, she merely said. "Good morning sir, did something happen while I was asleep?"

Roy grimaced. "No, nothing happened. I...need to talk to you."

Riza blinked and nodded. "Oh yes, I forgot. I apologize Colonel, I couldn't see who the suspect was; it was too dark. I won't fail next time sir…" She trailed off, seeing him shake his head and a look of frustration glued onto his face.

"That's not what we have to talk about."

She tried to avoid it. "I don't understand sir, you and I made it perfectly clear. I will do my best not to get in your way yet I have and sidetracked us."

Roy groaned, slapping his face.

"Is it my blood then, sir?" Riza slowly sat up, shrugging her long hair away from her neck. "You should drink sir, you w-."

Roy held up a hand stopping her mid sentence. "I didn't mean to say that yesterday Riza, it came out all wrong." He waited for her to say something.

She didn't, simply waiting for him to continue.

"You see…I wasn't completely lying when I said you were in the way of the mission," He saw her eyes tighten but continued. "When I said that, I meant that I didn't want you to become a big part of this. Do you understand?"

Silence…

Roy's shoulders sagged. "I don't know how to say this…" He said awkwardly. The colonel took the blonde's hand in his, making her eyes widen slightly, and closed his eyes, concentrating. "You're precious to me Riza, I can't loose you. That monster is out to get you and could –_will_- kill you when he has the chance. I can't afford to have you killed in the arms of that man, you're important to me. You've been with my for years and always had my back and stayed with me even when I killed thousands of people. You're the only one –besides Hughes- that understands what I go through, and I can't possible loose you like this. I want to protect you with my life." He shakily inhaled and opened his eyes. "What I'm saying is that I'm in lo-."

Riza stopped him, placing her hand firmly onto his mouth. He looked at her in confusion.

She didn't say anything for a moment, before sadly looking at him. "Don't. Please don't, Roy."

Roy didn't say anything for a moment before he grew frustrated with the silence. "What do you mean 'Don't'? I have to tell you; otherwise it'll be too late!"

"There is nothing to say," She said in a monotone voice. "I cannot allow your feelings to get in the way of your path to ending this mission. It will only distract you."

He gritted his teeth in anger. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

She didn't look at him as she spoke slowly in the same monotone voice. "I know what you're saying Roy, but I can't accept your feelings."

Silence enveloped the two. Roy sat on the bedside chair staring pensively at the young blonde with emotions raging behind his eyes, and Riza sat on the bed with a blank expression on. Eventually, Roy moved. Exhaling through his nostrils, he closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. Smiling wryly, he spoke in his commander tone. "I understand R – Hawkeye. I apologize for bothering you with this conversation."

The lieutenant didn't respond.

"Forget I said anything, and like you said," He chuckled darkly, the smile not reaching his eyes. "My feelings would distract me. Although, I do want you to be safe lieutenant, so I trust you to back me up. Is that alright with you?"

Riza nodded. "Of course it's alright with me, it's my job. I apologize for not feeling the same way…Colonel."

He waved it off by gesturing his hand. "It's nothing." He then stood. "Well, I should get back downstairs so you can rest. Feel better lieutenant."

"Wait, Colonel, you have to drink." Of course he does…

He cursed under his breathe but still sat next to her on the bed. Brushing her long hair back, he leaned in to her neck. _Disgusting, I'm downright filthy._ He punctured her skin and began drinking, gulping down the red river.

_Once; her blood was sweet, it felt like silk, seeping down his throat,_

_Twice; he hated doing this_

_Three times; he was draining the blood of the woman he loved – the woman that didn't return his feelings._

Roy pulled away slowly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The red in his eyes were gone, replaced with his ebony eye color.

The lieutenant swayed slightly out of exhaustion. Gently, Roy pushed her down onto the bed and covered her up. "Get some rest Hawkeye, you'll need it."

_**

* * *

**The fireplace in the lounge crackled loudly as small specks of coal fluttered around. At the coffee table, Hughes swirled the whiskey in his glass goblet nervously. He heard no shouting, so they couldn't have possibly messed up, right?_

How wrong he was.

Sensing someone in the room, he snapped his head behind him. Roy was at the bottom of the stairs with an emotionless expression on his face. Hughes jumped up from his chair and quickly strode to the Colonel. Stopping in front of him he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Roy? How'd it go, buddy?"

Staggering a bit, Roy looked at his friend in the eye. Immediately, Hughes saw grief, sorrow, and guilt. "Oh no…Roy, I'm so sorry. I didn't think this would happen." He said, talking just above whispering.

Mustang shook his head. "It's fine Hughes." Abruptly, he grinned, yet it was forced. "Forget about this Maes, didn't you say that you would show me some new pictures of your daughter?"

Hughes grimaced but put on a small, wry smile. "Sorry, I left them back at home." He patted Roy on the back. "C'mon, I'll bring out some more whiskey. Just make sure not to get yourself drunk.

* * *

Hughes silently cringed as Riza thanked the waitress for bringing them their tea. It was far too tense.

After making sure the blonde was feeling well enough to go out, the three had arrived at the café quietly for lunch in casual clothing. The two officers acted as if nothing had happened, occasionally talking _only_ about the mission. Each having a stoic expression plastered on, Hughes grimaced at the failure. He just couldn't understand what went wrong.

"What can't you understand, Lieutenant Colonel?"

Hughes started, blinking at Riza. "Huh?"

"You asked what went wrong."

"Oh…did I say that out loud?" He tittered. "Um, forget I said anything."

Riza measured him for a moment before brushing it off.

Roy cleared his throat. "Going back to the subject," He frowned. "Did you happen to notice anything about the attacker, lieutenant?"

Hughes internally grimaced at the sternness of his voice. It was like nothing had happened…

Riza pursed her lips. "It was a man, I could tell after-." she hesitated. "After I kneed him." She watched as the two wince and shift uncomfortably. "That's all I noted about him."

Roy groaned and rubbed his hand onto his face. "So we've reached an impasse. That's just great. We don't know who the attacker was since it couldn't have been Reine – he would've killed her right then- or why Eric was murdered."

"What do we do now?" Hughes asked.

"It's difficult to say. I doubt it's safe to go back to the butchers shop, the attacker will probably be more cautious since they know we're now here. Too dangerous."

The three lapsed into silence. Roy rubbed his temples tiredly. So far, all they knew is that Reine was here, there was a murder –namely Eric-, there was an attacker in the butcher's shop that's somehow related to Eric and probably his murder. Really, the attacker could just be a coincidence; maybe just a mugger. But that had too many questions. What the hell would a mugger be doing in the basement of a butcher's shop?

"Roy!"

The Colonel snapped his head up and frowned at his buddy. "What?"

"Go get a newspaper from outside; some people passing by us just now were talking about another case. The newspapers probably have something about it; go buy one for us."

"Why can't you get it?"

"Since last night my legs are still jittery from running so hard when we were coming back to the house." Hughes sighed. "It's hard to run after a vampire whose speed isn't anything like a human's Roy."

Roy stared at him with an incredulous expression before grumbling and stalking out of the café.

The spectacled father exhaled heavily before looking at Riza who had a pensive look on her face.

"Look, Riza –"

"I don't want to talk about it, Lieutenant Colonel."

"You don't even know what I want to say!"

She huffed and glared at him with an irritated expression. Glancing at the window of the café, she pointed with her chin to the black haired colonel who was digging through his pocket for his wallet. Hughes groaned. "C'mon Hawkeye, I need to know why-"

The café door ringed interrupting him mid-sentence. Glancing behind his shoulder, they both saw Roy coming with a newspaper tucked under his arms. "Later." Riza hissed.

Hughes nodded. "Later." He repeated.

Roy sat down with a worried face. "There's been three disappearances; a middle-aged couple, last seen on Arkwood Street. They've been missing since last night." Flipping the newspaper open, he pointed to wanted signs. "The other victim was Steve the Butcher."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Steve? That's…bothersome."

"I agree, Steve, the owner of the shop, Eric, who worked at the shop, and the couple who were _near_ the shop. It all seems connected," Hughes groaned. "That means we _have_ to go back to the butcher's shop. It's so creepy there! Dead stuff is stored there! Have you _seen_ those pigs?"

Dead…dead stuff.

Missing bodies…also known to be dead…corpses.

Riza gasped. "Of course! What else to put in a butcher's shop! Dead bodies, corpses, people!"

Roy slapped his forehead and groaned. "Why didn't we realize this sooner?!"

"So what's our plan?" Hughes asked.

"We'll lay low for today and stay at the house. Tomorrow, we're going back to the butcher's shop and scrounge around."

_**

* * *

**_It was the middle of the afternoon and Riza and Hughes were having dinner in the kitchen of the Hawkeye Mansion. Roy was sweeping the town in case there was another attack.

Hughes watched as Riza calmly ate her meal. "Is it later yet?"

The blonde twitched and harshly stabbed a piece of corn. "Yes, it is. I was wondering when you would start."

Hughes leaned back in his chair folded his arms across his chest. "What happened last night? No editing answers."

"Simple, Roy was about to tell me that he loved me but I said that I couldn't accept them."

Hughes' jaw dropped as he stared incredulously at the blonde. "You don't feel the same way?"

She didn't say anything, merely playing with her food. Hughes groaned and slammed his head onto the table. "You're kidding me! This was the perfect time for you two to get together as a COUPLE, yet you just push him away?!"

Riza pursed her lips. "If I were to tell him my feelings, it would get in the way of the mission. Reine would use our relationship for his advantage, and who knows what Roy will do. He might even kill himself. Neither of us wants that."

"Idiots! Complete idiots I tell you! The both of you – idiots!" Hughes wailed.

Riza grimaced and set her utensils down. Standing up, she sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he already gave up, Hughes. It won't matter." Turning, she headed for the stairs. "I'll see you in the morning."

When she had disappeared, the front door creaked open and Roy slipped inside. Raindrops glistened into the blackness of his hair. He looked up and his expression turned wary as he saw Hughes' disappointed face. "Did something happen while I was out?"

Hughes sighed sadly and shook his head. "Nothing happened, nothing at all."

"Oh…well it looked like something was bothering you."

"You'll probably find out later. Much later." Hughes rubbed his neck slowly before lazily picking his food. "Find anything?"

"No, it was quiet in town. I smelled no blood."

The lieutenant colonel flicked his food to the other side of his plate before curiosity kicked in. "Hey, Roy?"

Roy paused as he was hanging up his coat. "What is it?"

Hughes hesitated before asking a different question. "Can you eat human food, or will you upchuck it once it touches your tongue?"

Roy frowned disgustedly. "Not sure, but real food disgusts me right now, and I don't really want to know if I will vomit if I touch it." Taking off his boots, he looked back to the spectacled father. "What's your real question?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Have you given up?"

Roy stopped in the middle of the kitchen. "No. Not yet."

Hughes immediately lit up. "Really? That's great!"

"Maybe. Even though she doesn't return my feelings, it won't change how I feel about her." He stopped suddenly. His head began pulsing, his throat became dry, and shudders were ripping themselves out from his body. Kneeling over, he gasped continuously and clutched his neck. His blood was pounding in his heart loudly, maybe loud enough for Hughes to hear. Suddenly, he felt sharp, stabbing pricks in his joints, making him double over in pain.

"Roy? ROY!" Hughes toppled his chair over as he rushed to the Colonel's side, trying to get his attention." Roy, what's wrong?! What's happening to you?!"

Roy gasped again and coughed. "I-I don't know." His head snapped up suddenly, his eyes black. "Someone's here." He quickly looked at the stairs. "Upstairs!"

And then there was a crash.

"Oh no…Riza!"

**Meanwhile: A few moments ago upstairs:**

Riza calmly made her way upstairs, knowing that Hughes was still watching her go. Once she reached her room, she sat down at her vanity. Looking at the mirror that resided on the desk, she exhaled shakily.

"_I wouldn't be surprised if he already gave up, Hughes. It won't matter."_

She pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. Would it really not matter if he didn't love her anymore? Would she be able to accept that? But if he did still love her, what would she do about it once the mission is over? Maybe confess her undying love for him, and hope that he will accept with open arms?

She snorted.

Again, who knows what he'll do.

Groaning, she quietly hit her head against the desk. "Dammit, Roy, why did you have to make things so complicated?"

"So sad. The two love-birds are too stubborn to confess their love to each other. But, it's a nice turnout for Reine."

Riza snapped her head up and through the mirror; she saw a black figure that looked oddly familiar. Only this time, the man had red, glowing eyes. Whipping around, she fingered the gun that was fastened to her thigh, under her skirt. "Who-"

She didn't get to speak, as she fell into consuming darkness with a sharp pain at her head. However, before she collapsed into the stranger's arm, she heard the window of her bedroom crashing.

The man smirked and flew out of the window with the young blonde in his arms. Pausing momentarily, he flicked an envelope onto the bed and moved on.

* * *

Ooooh CLIFFHANGER!

Since you guys don't know why Roy collapsed suddenly –and not because another person was in the house- I'll explain in the next chapter.

**Reminder!** When the next chapter is posted, this story will be M Rated for the blood amount. Well, _I_ think it should be M rated cause of the blood….but I don't really know. Help?

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

O³


	12. Hughes

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. The wonderful Hiromu Arawaka does.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews from the last chapter! About the Rating, you teenage people could handle more blood, can't you? Be a MAN! –Puffs arms- I have no muscles, my arms feel flabby to me. Heh Heh… .;**

**Rated T for now. Warning, there will be BLOOD. Maybe a bit of gore, I'm not sure. And my other story, Boxed In, sorry I haven't updated that. **

**Enjoy!**

**Music listening to currently: Is This What You Call Love by The Arrival.**

* * *

Roy slammed the door to Riza's room open and scanned the area. "Hawkeye! What – where the hell are you?!" The room was deserted and glass shards from the broken window was scattered in the room.

He pointedly looked at the shattered window and his vision went red. Roaring profanities, he leapt up to the window, preparing to launch himself out into the night.

Hughes came into the room, huffing vigorously and mentally cursing Roy for his agility, and spotted the Colonel teetering on the window sill. Jumping over the broken shards, he was able to grasp onto Roy's ankles as the man leapt. Roy, not noticing that Hughes was hanging on his legs, jumped, only to be yanked back and fall forwards, smacking the outside wall area beneath the window he was to launch from with his face. A loud crack was heard as he made impact with the wall.

"Ouch! Hughes! What the hell are you doing?! Let go!" Mustang hollered, trying to yank his legs away from Hughes' grasp.

Hughes scoffed. "No way in hell, buddy. This is a three story building, and you actually thought of jumping? No wait – you weren't thinking. At all! I'm not going to let you die by falling smack dab onto the concrete sidewalk! Just think of what the townsfolk will say! 'Oh look, there's the Flame Alchemist, looks like he died by jumping out of a three story window. How pathetic. Let's go poke him with a stick!'" He grunted, struggling to keep a hold of Roy's legs.

Roy blinked the dilapidating red from his vision as Hughes finished his rant. "Alright Hughes! Jeez, you don't have to overreact. Pull me up."

A vein popped in the father's temple. "Overreact? OVERREACT?! You're the one jumping out of the window!" He seethed. "You know what," He pulled Roy's legs away from the wall and then jerked them back, making Roy smack into the wall again.

"Ouch! Okay, okay!"

Finally pulling the alchemist up from the window, the two sat on the floor –area where there weren't any shards- and gasped in air for several minutes.

"Alright," Hughes coughed. "We both know that someone kidnapped Hawkeye, but that doesn't mean that we have to jump out of windows and get to her as fast as we can. We have to strategize." Looking around the room, he spotted an envelope on the bed. "Look, that's probably from the kidnapper." He handed it to Roy.

Roy turned it over and started opening it. "Turn on the lights, Hughes; it's too dark to read."

The father nodded and stood up, walking over to the light switch and flipping it on. He turned back to Roy, only to see his face clearly. He started guffawing, pointing at the Colonel's face.

Roy blinked. "What's wrong with you?"

Hughes pointed at his nose.

Reaching up, he winced as he touched his nose. It was aching badly, probably from the wall. "Damn it. Hughes, you're in for it later." It was bruising, purple and yellow blotches covering his nose.

"Just read the damn paper."

Opening it, he read:

_Flame Alchemist,_

_By now, you know that your Lieutenant is missing. She has been taken by us. _

_I'm sure that you want to find her, so we will be waiting at the Butcher's shop._

_We are not promising anything of the Lieutenant's safety._

"But why are they telling us this? Wouldn't they have already killed her already, not wasting any time?"

"Shh, wait, there's more."

_You are wondering, of course, why we are keeping her alive. For now. What we want, simple: You._

_Being a powerful alchemist, we are in need of your power, to create the P. Stone. Knowing that you wouldn't comply, we had to take these actions. Luring you here, endangering your Lieutenant's safety, and your human mortality. _

_Come to the Shop, you will know more, and maybe find your Lieutenant alive._

_-Reine_

"The P. Stone? Philosopher's Stone? He kidnapped Hawkeye, changed you, and lured us here, to force you to create the Stone? Impossible!" Hughes cried. "And what does he mean by 'Us'? There's more of his kind?"

He didn't respond.

"Roy?"

Mustang clenched the letter in his hand, rumpling it. He glared at the wall ahead of him. "It's my fault, my own damn fault. It's my fault that Hawkeye was brought into this mess and kidnapped. She could get killed!" He abruptly stood up and seethed, his expression livid. "We're going after them, Hughes. Get ready to move out."

"Let's get to strategizing"

**Meanwhile at the moment Roy and Hughes enter Riza's room:**

Cold. The ground was cold. And it smelled like rotten flesh. Disgusting.

Sitting in a dark cellar, huddled in the corner in a caged cell, was _not_ the most appealing thing when rotten bodies lay in other corners of the room. The room was bigger then the shop, which was surprising. It looked like a gigantic cavern. At the left side of the room was another door, probably leading to another room.

Riza blew a loose strand out of her face and wrapped her arms around her knees tighter, burying her chin into the comfort of her arms away from the cold. Only a few moments ago she woke up disoriented, but the familiar smell from the Butcher's cellar from the other night brought her back to her senses, as well as her gag reflux. She woke up alone, but that would soon change.

She heard a door close and quiet footfalls on the stairway. Looking up, she saw the same pair of eyes in her room. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

A set of white teeth gleamed in the darkness. "I thought you were a lot more perceptive than that, Riza. Honestly, you can't remember? We met only a few days ago."

Riza's brow rose and her eyes widened. "You can't be…Eric Meyer?"

Eric grinned from the other side of the bars. "I expected you'd be surprised. How are you doing?"

She ignored the question. "How can you…you're supposed to be dead!"

Eric sighed and opened the barred cell and stepped inside to walk over to Riza. "I thought you were smarter than this, Riza." He brought a hand to his hair, running it through his strands. "I'll give you some hints. When you found my 'body'" He gestured with his hands. "There was a hole in the chest, but no blood. Why do you think that?"

I was thinking that you were murdered by –" Riza paused. Did Eric know about Reine?

It seemed that Eric knew what she was about to say. "Reine? Mm, a very interesting theory. But no." He rubbed his chin. "I guess the similarities were too identical for you to identify…" He smiled. "If you happened to thoroughly examine the body, you would've known that the body wasn't mine."

Not his? A decoy? "Not yours? Then it was a civilian?"

"Yup. My twin brothers, to be exact. But he was killed a long time ago, before you came here. That's why there was no blood. And I drained him, too."

Shock registered on the blonde's face. Drain? "You drained him…meaning you're also a vampire?"

Eric grinned. "You catch on quick."

"But your eyes…"

"Contacts."

"Since when?" Riza demanded.

"Several years after you were stationed the Colonel's command." He crouched next to her, stroking her cheek. She internally cringed, but was immobile to move. "My dear Riza, I was devastated when you left to become a dog of the military. Mortified, I searched for something that would relieve me of my grief. And then that's when I found Reine." He chuckled darkly. "He promised me that I would be able to have you back if I were to be a servant under his command. And so I agreed, and became one of the eternal damned. However," Eric's grip on her cheek tightened a bit. "Full, new-born vampires tend to loose their memories when they are first changed. For a few years, Reine led me through his way of life and did all he could to bring my memories back. Three years later, it all came back to me; you going to the military, leaving me, the change, why I'm under Reine's command, and my love for you." He leaned in and brushed his lips against Riza's.

Riza, shocked from the story, could do nothing in his iron grip as he kissed her. A second later, reason came back into her mind and she jerked away, slapping Eric with her hand in the process. Anger flashed through the vampire's eyes. Standing up, he swiftly jerked his leg, colliding into Riza. She flew back into the wall, the sharp cobblestones digging into her shoulder and ripping the fabric there.

The blonde collapsed to the ground roughly with a gasp. "Is this what you call love?" She spit out when she regained her breath.

"More like tough love, my dear Elizabeth." Eric replied, smiling coyly as he crouched back down next to the fallen Lieutenant.

"Don't call me that! I was never yours in the first place!" She seethed.

"You have no idea-" He was cut off. Riza looked up to his face to why he stopped and then noticed he was staring at her shoulder that was exposed from the shredded fabric; the exact spot where Roy drank her blood. Eric sniffed and then his expression became livid. "He fed on you?" His voice was strangled.

Riza gasped as he took a hold of her throat with one hand while jerking her mouth open with his other. Peering inside, he growled loudly. "You're not a vampire." He blinked. "That's right…Mustang's a half-vampire…for now."

Riza's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'for now'? What's wrong with Colonel Mustang?" She demanded.

Eric opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a smooth voice. "That's enough, Eric." Reine was by the stairs, an unreadable expression on his face. His cropped brown hair was smoothed down and his blood red eyes shined as he gazed at the other two.

Eric released the blonde and stiffly stood up, turning to the other side of the cell. "My apologies, Master."

A thought went through Riza's head. "Wait, were you the one that attacked me last night in the Butcher's shop? And the one who kidnapped me from the house?"

Eric nodded and smirked. "Yes, it was. And I must say you have quite an aim." **(A/N: Kick in the groin and bullet if you're wondering.)**

"Then how could you walk? I was sure I shot you in the leg!"

"Vampires have the uncanny ability to heal quickly. The venom acts like a healing tonic to us." Reine cut in.

Riza grimaced and asked. "Just what kind of abilities do Vampires have anyway?"

Reine smiled and then Eric was by his side with a clang of the iron cell door. "The usual; Agility, Stamina, Strength, and the Six Sense," He paused. "I'm sure that's not what you wanted to ask, am I right, Miss Hawkeye?"

She pursed her lips. "There has to be another reason to why I'm here. If you wanted to eat me, you would've have done that already." Eric shot an appraised look at Reine who ignored him. "What do you want with Colonel Mustang?

Reine smirked. "Simple. I need him for the Philosopher's Stone."

Riza's jaw dropped. "The Stone?! You cannot be serious!"

Reine waved his hand and turned back to the stairs. "In due time, Lieutenant Hawkeye, in due time, you will know everything." He glanced at Eric. "Come, Eric, I'm growing thirsty, and Mustang will be here soon. I wish to prepare."

"We're just going to leave her here alone?"

Reine laughed. "Unless she wants to be killed, she'll hopefully stay in place."

With one last look, Eric followed his master up the stairs.

After several minutes in sure to see that no one was with her, Riza slumped back against the wall and rubbed her exposed shoulder. They wanted Roy. Reine planned this entire thing just to get Roy to create the Stone.

Riza groaned and tapped her head against the wall behind her. Worst of all, he could die.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" She growled, banging her head against the wall repeatedly. "We fell for the entire thing!" And she couldn't even confess her feelings to him. Riza looked around the room and spotted a clock hung on the wall.

Twelve o' clock.

Might as well get some sleep.

…

Stupid damned human bats.

--

"What did she mean when she said you were to eat her? We had a deal, Reine!" His harsh whispers echoed through the alley.

Reine tossed the drained corpse away and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Calm, Eric, you're over reacting."

"You won't touch her!" Eric seethed.

"Don't worry. She's all yours when I have Mustang."

Eric frowned and dropped his corpse as well. "What are you going to do with Mustang after you create the stone?

"I'll have him as one of my subordinates. I'm sure he will agree."

"There's been something I've been meaning to ask, Reine."

"And what is that?"

Eric pursed his lips before speaking. "Mustang. How much longer until he becomes a full fledged Vampire?"

Reine smiled at Eric. "I wouldn't be surprised if he felt the spasms by now. In due time, my friend."

--

"Roy! Roy, wait up! My legs can't keep up with you!" Hughes huffed. "Stupid, speedy vampire," He grumbled.

"I heard that."

"I thought you would."

It was one in the morning, and the two officers were running hard and desperately in order to get to the Butcher's shop in time. It was dark, and the walkways were deserted. After an hour of thinking things through, they finally left.

"Could you carry me Roy? I'm exhausted!"

"Deal with it Hughes, it's just around the corner."

She couldn't be dead. Not now. Not ever. And Reine; he would kill him the moment he gets his hands on him for bringing her into this mess.

"We're here!!" And they were. The Fat Pig design above the entrance was stunning as usual and made the shop look eerie.

"Can I ask you something, Roy?"

Roy sighed. "Might as well; we could die in here."

Hughes ignored the comment. "Since they want to use you to create the Stone, they probably have something in there that will create the stone as well. All they need is some alchemy."

"Your point, Hughes?"

"Does Hawkeye know any alchemy?" He asked bluntly.

Roy looked at his friend dumbstruck. "What? No, of course not! What makes you think that?"

Hughes frowned. "The tattoo on her back…you probably know about it, don't you? There's burn marks on her back, and the same symbols are on your gloves."

Roy's jaw dropped. "How do you know about that?"

Hughes snorted. "I wasn't born yesterday, Roy. I've been with you and Hawkeye long enough to know almost everything about you too." He shrugged. "And I also saw the tattoo while I was bandaging her up last night."

Roy didn't respond. Hughes frowned. "Well? Are you sure she doesn't know any alchemy?"

"Well…she read some alchemy textbooks with me when we were younger…but I burned the array on her back, I doubt anybody could use a disrupted array," He muttered. "We'll talk about this later, Hughes. Let's go." Slipping his gloves on and knives ready, the stealthily opened the door and stepped inside.

--

Riza jolted awake with a sore neck. Cringing, she sat up from her uncompromising position. It was even darker than before, but a lamp hung on the wall dimly lit the room. She squinted into the darkness at the clock. One in the morning. Great, only an hour of sleeping. Not very enjoyable.

Suddenly, she heard a footfall. Snapping her head in the direction of the stairs, she narrowed her eyes into the darkness. Was Reine back?

Her question was answered.

Roy stepped down the stairs and scanned the room, immediately targeting on his Lieutenant. "Hawkeye!"

"Colonel?" She blinked and relaxed as he and Hughes opened the cell and stepped inside.

"Are you hurt, Lieutenant?"

"I'm fine sir. Nothing – what happened to your face?" Her lips twitched as she saw the blotches of purple and yellow in the dim light. She heard Hughes chuckle as Roy glared at him.

Roy grimaced. "Hughes made me run into a wall."

"Not exactly run into-."

"Shut it Hughes!" He turned his attention back to the Lieutenant. "Where is Reine, and tell me what happened."

The blonde Lieutenant repeated the story to the other two quickly.

"Wow," Hughes sighed. "Never knew Eric was so desperate."

Roy growled harshly.

"And what does he mean by Roy's a half-vampire for now? You think it has anything to do with your spasm earlier?" Hughes asked.

"Spasm?" Riza asked, worriedly. "What are you talking about, Hughes? What happened earlier?"

"He collapsed right before you were brought here. Not sure why-" Suddenly, a black blur flashed by Hughes and he crashed into the stone wall. His head clashed with the cobblestones, making the stones crumble and fall around his unconscious body.

"HUGHES!"

**There you go! Chapter 12! Cliff Hanger **

**Right, starting from here the few next chapters might be a bit confusing, so ask any questions if you have any. **

**Err, I might not be able to update for a while because School is starting in two weeks. Busy with papers, sports, etc. I'll do the best I can though, hopefully at least an update a month. If I can't, I apologize.**

**By the time the story is finished, I at least want to reach 100 reviews. So…REVIEW!**

**-Maya**


	13. AN: Nvm this note Move along

Hey it's me!

I know that I haven't updated in a long time - like…watching a flower grow. But to some people that could be entertaining.

Anyways, my computer has been infected with virus's. To be more exact: about 25 of them.

SO:

It won't turn on anymore

Because it won't turn on anymore, I can't really do anything.

If you're wondering how I'm able to post this, it's because I'm on my sister's laptop.

I'll do my best to update my stories -although the ones I were currently typing were most likely destroyed- on my sister's laptop. But it may take a while because she's mostly on it.

So this was just a heads up.

Don't give up on me! :D


	14. Clash

**A/N: ****I finally got my computer fixed. But when my computer was plugged in and working, EVERYTHING was deleted. There goes my 50% work of this story. I can't remember anything. But I improvised!**

**Enjoy~!**

The large room that resembled a miniature battlefield, tinted in a dim light, seemed fairly eerie because of the unwelcomed guests.

Riza lightly patted Hughes' cheek and called out his name, panicked, as Roy stood up defensively in front of them. "Lieutenant Colonel, are you alright? Wake up Hughes!"

He didn't answer. The man's head lolled back as the blonde lieutenant patted his cheek. She checked his pulse and breathed out in relief as she felt his heartbeat. Gently laying the unconscious man down, she wrapped his coattail around his head tightly, pressurizing his head-wound. Riza turned her body slightly to Roy. "He's fine, only a head-wound and he's unconscious. It might be a possible concussion."

Roy grunted in response and positioned his fingers into a snapping form. Eric stood several steps in front of Reine who were at the entrance to the cellar.

Reine smiled, however it held a malicious edge. "My sincerest apologies, Mustang, my apprentice hasn't fully controlled his self-control. I guess he thought your friend was you."

Roy glared at the two, maneuvering himself so that he was directly in line of the vampires and his comrades. "There's no need to endanger my subordinates, Reine. Your demand was to lure me here and I obeyed; let them go."

Reine chuckled and shook his head. "Your affection for those humans are surprising, Colonel. I expected you to already devour them by now-"

"Curse my amazing self-control," Roy spat.

"But because you're only half-vampire," Reine continued as if he wasn't interrupted. "Your thirst for blood isn't as strong as mine or Eric's."

"Although," Eric smoothly cut in. "He still has the need to drink, seeing as there are bite marks on Elizabeth's neck." He glared ferociously at the Colonel. "You had no right to feed on her Mustang."

Roy raised a brow. "No right? She offered! _My_ _lieutenant_ made the decision herself!"

"She's endangered her life ever since she left to become _your_ lapdog lieutenant!"

"Like I _said_," Mustang stressed. "She made the decision herself!"

"Oh like you had nothing do with her choice -"

"Would you stop talking like I'm not here?!"

Roy internally cringed as the owner of the shrill demand steamed behind him. He turned his head slightly to glance at the blonde lieutenant at the corner of his eye. She was standing, hair a disaster, a shadow under her eyes, and both hands clasped firmly on the handle of her gun, pointed directly at Eric.

Roy groaned inside and frowned. "Stay down, Hawkeye, I can handle this."

"Like hell you could! I'm not going to stand back and watch you fight alone – I'm your Lieutenant for goodness sake!"

"Have you not realized the insubordination meaning in that sentence? I know you're my Lieutenant, but I am your Colonel! I order you to stand down!"

"And watch you get mauled by those two? I think not!" Riza growled back, gesturing to the vampires with her hand. However, her hand was covered with the blood of Hughes' head-wound.

Roy's head swam with a heavy cloud but was shaken away as quickly as it came as he glowered at her blood-covered hand. "I will not -"

"Whether we fall by ambition, blood, or lust, like diamonds we are cut with our own dust." (John Webster)

Roy turned back to Reine. "What?"

Reine waved his hand. "As a vampire, Roy, your own demise will be your lust for blood from a beloved."

Roy glared at him. "I thought you would've known that I wasn't a complete vampire, Reine."

Reine smirked. "You're an idiot when it comes to logics, aren't you Mustang? And here I thought you were an alchemist."

"Stop your babbling and explain."

Reine chuckled darkly again and began to pace, grinning maliciously at the Colonel. "I believe we've established the fact that you've been feeding off of your lieutenant, am I wrong?" Receiving no reply, he continued. "Let me ask you this, Colonel; is your lieutenant the _only_ one you've been feeding on ever since our encounter on that night?"

"Correct. Where are you going with this?"

"Patience, Colonel, let me finish. I _also_ believe you've been having spasms since about a few hours ago, correct?" Receiving a nod, he smiled. "Now to the logics."

Stopping, he faced Roy with an impassive expression. "I have been consuming humans entirely before disposing them, draining them completely of their blood leaving no drop behind. As you probably know, a half-breed only turns into a full fledged vampire when he consumes an entire human. You, Roy, are only half-vampire because you haven't drained your lieutenant completely; feeding only on small quantities. But I can see that you haven't thought this through.

"Think of it this way - imagine a goblet filled to the brim with wine. Parched, you drink only half of the wine. As soon as you place your goblet down, a companion refills your cup back to the rim, and you continue to drink half of the wine while your friend pours more and more. Are you following me?

"What I'm saying is, your lieutenant is that goblet of wine and because you're only consuming small amounts, her body is being replaced with more blood. You see, the quantities you consume add up altogether into a large amount of blood. The quantities equal to the amount of consuming a normal human being. So drinking in small amounts isn't any different to devouring the human completely. You're doing yourself no good."

Roy's eyes nearly gouged out of their sockets as he absorbed the information. "Are you saying that –?"

"You lieutenant is on the verge of becoming a Vampire, and the spasms you are having aren't just any kind of coincidence. They're affects of the process of changing into a full-fledged vampire. The amount of my venom is increasing in your bloodstream."

"Colonel?" Roy turned back to his lieutenant whose eyes were wide. "What is he talking about?"

"Oh he didn't tell you? I apologize, Mustang. I didn't know it was meant to be a secret." Roy gritted his teeth and clenched his hand into a fist as he turned back to the vampires. Reine smiled back at him with a sinful spark "Although, it's not a great idea to keep it secret _forever_ you know; by the time you would have decided to tell your beloved lieutenant about your news, you'd be one of us," His smile grew into a full blown smirk. "And your friends would be dead."

"Shut up!" Roy roared and then snapped. Riza protectively covered herself over the unconscious Hughes as flames burst with a loud thundering noise, small flickering sparks streaming towards the two men and a cloud of smoke misting over. Small amounts of debris fell from the ceiling of the cellar, tapping on her shoulder. As the ringing in her ears dimmed and the sound of the explosion dimming, she raised her head.

Roy seethed, his pointed teeth bearing at Reine who was now off to the side, nowhere near where the flames were aimed.

Reine's smirk remained plastered on his face. "What, not fond of the idea? Surely Roy, think of your future as a vampire!" He grinned at the Colonel. "You'd be able to do anything you want with all of your newfound powers; your speed, power, and senses! Think of all the power you'd gained from this!" His eyes flitted to Riza for a moment as his voice lowered an octave. "Come, stand by my side and you can have anything you desire; even the safety of your friends."

"You bastard!" Riza stood up, not bothering with the debris covering her from head to toe. "You've resulted to _bribery_? You're only doing this because you want the Colonel to be your aide so that you can have power!"

Roy finally spoke, his voice dangerously low. "Your right, Reine." He smiled with no light in his eyes, only a burning torch residing inside. "I would have power, but not the kind I am looking for. The power you are aiming for is one to demolish any threats, one that would promptly kick you off of your throne. You're one for lust; hunting for things a mortal wouldn't want and shoving things the way you want the world to be; inhuman, changing everyone in the world to be the same as you so you could rule over them with no secrets and knowing that you're the strongest of them all.

"But the power _I_ am seeking for is not the kind that will hurt people. It's the power to change the country to something that people can live peacefully in; one without wars or unintentional, unwanted deaths. I want to change the equality in the world so that every person can live their way without any discrimination. They deserve a leader who can lead them through the problems of the country, and from the support from my subor- friends; I _know_ I am capable of being _that_ leader." He then smiled at Riza. "I'm doing this for my belief in changing in the country, and for the love of my life," He whispered the last words –although it was hearable to the lieutenant- and turned back to smile challengingly at Reine whose face was stoically masked. "So no, Reine. I will not accept your offer of having that kind of power." **(A/N: Cheesy..?)**

Silence passed for moments as the words dissolved into Riza's mind. Although she had heard his goals before, they had still hit her like a ton of bricks. Her breathe hitched when he had looked at her and uttered those words. Even though a small part of her mind- possibly cramming itself into the deepest crevice of her mind- knew this, realization came to her like a bulldozer. _Roy…_

A burst of maniacal laughter startled the two officers. Reine bent over slightly, unable to hold himself up as he laughed uncontrollably. Moments passed before his laughter stopped and he stood up straight, smirking in amusement. "Your words are touching, Mustang, yet I don't think you seem to understand the concept." He then smiled the widest, malicious grin that the two have ever seen. "_My 'offer' was never an offer_."

Roy blinked and began to talk. "What-" but was stopped as a hand pale crashed to his neck, effectively shoving him back as the hand clutched onto his throat, cutting whatever he had to say off. Tumbling into the side of the wall next to the collapsed officer, cobblestones made an indent of Roy's body in the wall. The movement was so quick, he couldn't comprehend what had happened until Reine's freezing breathe blew across his face. "You sealed your fate the moment you said "No," Colonel Mustang. I could always find another alchemist to turn into a vampire, so I could gladly dispose of you now." Reine's hand dug deeper into Roy's throat, making him sputter a cough as his hands clawed themselves at the pale hands constricting his airways and the debris crumbling beneath him.

_BAM_

The hands froze as well as Reine's body. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he glanced at his side at the blond lieutenant who was fuming as she held up her gun. The barrel smoked from when the bullet whizzed out and into the vampire's arm. The sleeve revealed the hole in the vampire's flesh, but no blood poured.

Reine sighed and with his unoccupied hand he lightly snapped his fingers. "Eric."

Roy's eyes bugged out at the mention of his name and saw a flash of brown. "NO!"

A knee had gouged itself into the lieutenant's gut with a powerful kick, flinging her back into the wall. She coughed a gasp as the stone rocks scratched at her quarter-bare-back and slid down the wall, gasping for air. Blood seeped out of the corner of her mouth which Eric had pleasantly noticed.

His eyes trained on the struggling lieutenant as he spoke. "Reine, may I?"

"Do whatever you want; you've done your part of our deal," Reine replied.

Eric grinned and slowly began his stride to the blonde lieutenant.

"NO!" Roy roared out. A sudden burst of energy flew through his veins, throbbing and pulsing in his head as he began to see red. One of his hands flung back and then snapped forwards, twisting itself into Reine's jaw. The claws removed themselves from his neck and he pounced at the flying vampire.

Reine hadn't registered the fact that he was just struck, still disoriented from the attack. Funny, you'd think vampire would be faster than that.

Roy flung himself at the man, grasping his arm before whirling around and catapulting Reine in a painstakingly-fast movement to the other side of the room. Snarling, he brought his hand up and snapped.

It seemed as if it was in slow motion to Roy, but in reality, it was a mere matter of seconds.

Debris crumbled, heaping into a pile where Reine had been thrown to. Smoke was still misting, but no movement whatsoever.

The red dimmed in his eyes before hearing a rustle of clothing and familiar gasping of breathe. Snapping his head to behind him, he saw Eric leering over the lieutenant who lay on her back, arm clutching her stomach in pain. Snarling, red returned to its full-blown color as he turned fully to the second vampire. He took a step but then noticed the vampire looking at him from the corner of his eyes and smirking.

Eric turned his head slightly to Roy and his lips moved. "_Not yet_," he mouthed.

At that moment, crumbles of granite gyrated against each other and then a hissing noise emanated behind him. He turned, only to be flown to the side with a powerful, thundering crash.

Reine stood where Roy was standing only a moment ago, red eyes blazing with determination. He frowned at Roy who pushed himself away from the wall. "I forgot how difficult it is to deal with a changing vampire," He gestured to Eric. "He was quite a handful when he was changing; nearly poked my eye out with his meaty fingers, that moron." He sighed. "And since you're also an alchemist, this will be harder than I thought."

Roy gritted his teeth and aimed. "Then don't resist." _Snap_

The flames missed, bursting in air. Reine had sidestepped the river, immediately rushing forth with his teeth bared, dripping with venom.

They clashed; teeth bore, snarling ripping through the air, snapping, explosions, and whirling of quick movements that were barely seen through a mortal's eyes.

As the two twirled in tempo, Eric crouched down to the breathless lieutenant. Tucking a finger under her chin, he tilted her face up to meet his own. "Besides my face, Elizabeth, the death of your Colonel will be the last thing you see. Might as well make it last." He then turned her to her side to the scene playing before them. "It'll be over soon, love, and then you'll be in your own utopia."

"No," Riza gasped, struggling to sit up with the weight of the vampire's strength. "The Colonel has been in deeper situations than this; he'll win." She grunted, the dust of smoke filling her lungs. "He won't get killed by the likes of your master."

Eric smirked. "You never know – stranger things have -" He cut himself off with a small grunt.

Riza blinked as she saw a small gleam flash by her eyes. Looking up, she saw that a small dagger had dug itself through Eric's chest. The gleam had come from the dagger. The dagger that looked oddly…"

"Yeah, _Eric_, stranger things _have_ happened."

Riza turned her head, wincing at the small pain but her eyes lit up at the voice's owner. "Hughes!"

A small tread of blood was trickling down her forehead under the gauze that was wrapped around his head. As quickly as he could, he stumbled over to the Lieutenant before promptly kicking the shocked vampire. His body flew several feet away, the dagger still protruding from his chest.

He bent down to the Lieutenant and gently helped her sit up, minding her back. "You alright?"

Riza brushed her hair out of her face. "Nothing I can handle. What about you, sir?"

"Bumps, bruises, scratches; nothing I can handle," Hughes chuckled, but winced in pain.

Glasses cracked, he squinted at the vampire lying on the cellar floor. "You're the one who knocked me out?"

The foggy-distance look in Eric's eyes disappeared, replaced by a malicious, angered look. His palms turned flat against the floor, pushing him up in a fluid movement as he stood. One of his hands reached up to grasp the hilt of the dagger before jerking the knife out of his chest. A clear, slimy fluid coated the blade.

Dropping the blade to the ground, the corner of Eric's mouth curled upwards, revealing his venomous fangs at the two officers. "Yes, it was. And I'll gladly do it again – with interest." The officers had to strain their ears to hear him above the snarling and growling from the alchemist and master several yards away.

Hughes scoffed. "That, my friend, was just plain creepy. I've seen homunculi do that before but you look like you actually want to eat me."

"Your blood is not nearly as appetizing as Elizabeth's. And these dagger of yours," Eric gestured to the fallen blade. "Are certainly a nuisance."

Hughes stood, digging his hands into his coat and holding out several daggers between his fingers. "I swear, if Mustang wasn't so occupied with your master there he'd be pretty pissed off for talking 'bout the Lieutenant like that. Oh, and there's plenty more where that came from, kid."

"You're talking so arrogantly to someone who could so easily snap your neck; you should be more careful."

"Listen, I'll start to be more careful when I'm dead. Or somewhere near that."

Eric pounced as Hughes flicked his hand, blades and blurs flying through the air. The daggers nicked the vampire's figure but nonetheless easily deflected. In the small amount of space in the cellar not already occupied by the alchemist and master, Hughes closed in, bringing a dagger up towards the maniac vampire.

Eric dodged and grabbed the officer's wrist, snapping the bones as if they were made out of cracker. Hughes grimaced in pain but chucked the dagger in his other hand into the flesh near Eric's collarbone before kicking him in the stomach. Rolling away, he timidly shook his broken wrist, checking to see the damage done to his limb. The saying, "Sticks and stones may break my bones…" tittered in his head.

Looking back up, he jerked his head in shock as he noticed that Eric wasn't seen.

"Hughes!"

A slam to his left side made him tumble a few feet away before he was forced to the ground by another assault. Hughes grunted in pain again as he felt his arm – the same arm that was connected to his broken wrist – twist uncomfortably. He squinted up to see Eric hovering above him, teeth bared and red eyes gleaming.

_Blam_!

Eric jerked slightly, then hunched forwards. Growling, he turned around to the Lieutenant who kneeled, holding her gun steady. The barrel smoked, evidence that a bullet was shot.

Eric looked down behind him, his eyes straying to the small, sizzling hole in the back of his left shoulder. Reaching around himself, he dug his nails into his skin, reaching around for the sharp bullet embedded in his body. With a small copper sound, the bullet dropped the ground at the same time Riza was forced to the ground, Eric straddling on her back with a claw attached to her neck.

The sudden weight surprised her, her breathe whooshing out of her in one fluid movement. A spark, then a mild explosion blasted a few feet away with snarls from the Colonel resonating in the room as well as Reine's.

As Eric pinned the lieutenant down, he abruptly froze as his gaze lingered on her back, clothes nearly shredded due to the times she had been roughly grated against the walls. Using his hand that wasn't preoccupied, he tore the shreds off, revealing her back, eyes widening in response.

He uttered one word as he stared at the burnt arrays. "Alchemist…"

In the brawl, Reine took notice of his subordinate's lack of concentration. Hearing him hiss out, Reine stopped in his tracks before gliding away from Mustang to Eric's side.

Roy, also taking notice, snarled at Reine's moving presence. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Hush, Colonel," Reine waved before hovering over Eric who held down the struggling lieutenant. "Your lieutenant is in the hands of a new born vampire – wouldn't want to take any chances now, am I right?"

Roy took one step forward before Hughes stopped him from his position on the ground several yards away, cradling his broken wrist. "He's right, Roy. We both don't like this but her life is one snap – or bite – away."

Reine kneeled down, brushing away any pieces of strands of clothing away from Riza's back. Mesmerized, he drank in the sight of the intricate signs and symbols of the tattoo. "Unbelievable…" he murmured.

Riza grunted slightly.

Reine's eye looked over to Roy, a confused look marring his face. "I never knew your lieutenant knew alchemy, Colonel. And even more shocking; you learned your ability from her…but why is it burnt?"

"We owe you no explanation, _vampire_," Riza hissed.

"Hmm…" Reine pondered. "I am curious, though. I wonder…what would happen if you were to encounter the philosopher's stone?"

Four exclamations were hollered. "What?!" The fourth from Eric.

"What indeed…Eric, bring me the stone."

"Reine what are you planning? I've done my part of the deal, she is nothing of your -"

"_Bring me the stone,_ _Eric_." Reine hissed, although something was very wrong.

Eric's eyes lost color, dulling to a burgundy color and his posture tensed. Without a word Eric flew up the stairs.

Hughes gawked. "Mind control? Really?! Why isTHIS surprising me?!"

Everyone ignored his remark as Eric came back, his fist grasping something. His eyes still dull in color. Bringing out his arm, he opened his fist and a small, red stone dropped into Reine's open hand.

The Philosopher's Stone.

A very small one at the very least.

Bringing his attention back to the struggling lieutenant, he eyed a gash on her back and slowly brought his hand over it, stone in grasp.

Mustang's eyes widened and his breath hitched. "NO!"

Pressing firmly against the stone, the small rock liquefied in the Vampire's hand and slid out of his fingers, sliding onto the gash of the lieutenant's back whose eyes were as big as doe eyes filled with fear.

"RIZA!!"

**A/N: Chapter 13 finished! **

**I'm not so great at fighting scenes, so I apologize if you were unsatisfied. I also apologize for any grammar mistakes.**

**I do hope that this chapter will make up for my long absence. Although this chapter strikes me oddly… Over my absence, I've thought up of a new idea for a story! But sadly, I know that I still have three stories to finish. **

**Reviews would be loved.**

**Onto SFFSFL!**


	15. To My Readers

So….…..I'm alive…..

Alright straight to the point. It's been about 3-4 years since I've last written/updated any of my stories, and I sincerely apologize for having my readers wait for so long to just hear whether or not if I'll continue or discontinue my stories.

So here's my explanation/reason for not having responded for so long; I've lost interest in FMA. I don't have the motivation for FMA series, even after Brotherhood came out – which I loved – but my love for Royai isn't as strong as it was anymore. I've moved on from my Royai period, and I've found new interests.

I'm still in school, and this year is the most stressful and tiring of all other years. It's only recently that I've thought seriously about fanfiction and my stories, so I've made a decision.

**All stories will be on hiatus. **

I should've put my stories on hiatus a long time ago to keep you, the readers, from wondering and questioning.

If you; my readers, are still interested in my stories and wish to see the ending of TFB and SFSL, I will continue them. Even if you aren't as interested anymore, I will still continue. Though, it'll take some time for me to actually get a spark of motivation and to reread my stories, and think of an ending you will be pleased with. I will write – maybe rewrite – my stories all at once, and update them weekly. Though, I won't update this month.

So if you are still interested in my stories, please bear with me for a little longer, and I am grateful to all of my readers who have stayed and supported my stories for so long.

TFB and SFSL will be my last on FanFiction.

I will do my best to update with the next chapters.

Sorry if this sounds like a blog entry, but it's my obligation to tell my readers what will happen in the next year :]

See you soon!


End file.
